Nothing else matters (If you are gone)
by Yiftleh
Summary: Historia alternativa basada en el guion original de Zootopia. Mi inspiracion proviene por sobre todo de la musica, aunque solo cuando combina con la personalidad que quiero darle a cada personaje. Disclaimer: Ninguno de los pernajes me pertenece; son todos propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.
1. Capitulo 1

Se adentro en el callejon oscuro, sin bajar la guardia ni un segundo. Conocia bien su trabajo, sabia que varios habían caído en una trampa por no estar suficientemente alerta. Y aunque el sabia que esos eran los gajes del oficio, no quería pasar por una pelea tonta donde podía poner en peligro todo por lo que había trabajado.

Su visión nocturna se ajusto para poder distinguir todo a su alrededor, pero no veía a nadie. Detrás de una cajas se asomo una silueta negra que no logro distinguir.

-¿Nicolas Wilde?- Susurro la sombra.

-¿Quién pregunta?- Contesto en un tono de voz calmado pero que saltaba a la vista que era atento y estaba alerta.

-La redención se oculta en la noche… mientras los inocentes duermen…- Nick reconocio el santo y seña de su cliente.

-Aun sigo creyendo que es una clave demasiado melodramática para un trabajo tan simple.- Contesto acercándose a paso lento.

-Puede parecer simple pero es de suma importancia.-

-Bien,- Dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared en una posición en la cual su torso se mostraba relajado, mas su piernas estaban listas para correr en caso de que sucediera algo.- ¿De quien quieres saber esta vez?

-Quiero todos los trapos sucios que consigas sobre Alberto Roerdriguez.-

-…-Nick reconocio el nombre, el candidato a alcalde mas famoso en ese momento, pero no es que le importara la persona. Solo era otro animal mas que odiaba a los de su clase.- Es una información difícil de conseguir. Y entre mas difícil, mas suben los costos… Pero eso supongo que ya lo sabias…-

-Medio millón por suficiente información como para hacer dudar a sus seguidores, y un millón mas por suficiente información como para quitarlo de en medio para siempre.-

-Mmm…- Nick recordaba lo que decía simpre Finnick sobre los tratos demasiado bien pagados. Y aunque la suma era tentadora, ya había visto a su amigo rechazar tratos por mayor dinero que ese.- Es mucho dinero para un simple estafador…-

-Estas en lo cierto.- Hizo una pausa.- Pero yo no soy un estafador, ni siquiera pertenesco al nivel de medio de economía. Para mi, un millón, solo me lleva 2 meses de trabajo.-

Nick lo pensó bastante, unos 10 minutos, pero al final pensó que no podía ser tan difícil buscar evidencia (o incluso crearla) sobre un simple candidato.

-Acepto, pero no esperes que cumpla a tiempo como con los demás.-

-Se muy bien que te va a tomar tu tiempo, pero haz demostrado con creces que eres el mejor traficante de información de todo zootopia. Aunque esta vez, no voy a darte información sobre donde empezar. Deberas buscar por ti mismo toda la información, y traérmela cuando creas que es suficiente. Si me complace, te dare lo prometido. Sino, me quedare con lo que tengas y no te dare nada.-

-Mas te vale que no sea un truco.-

-Tranquilo, te enviare el correo cifrado al final de la semana para que te puedas poner en contacto conmigo y me informes de como vas avanzando.-

-De acuerdo, pero si lo consigo en menos de un mes, quiero que las sumas se dupliquen.- Dijo el avispado zorro, sabiendo que si había que arriesgarse, también debería tener una buena recompensa.

-…-Su acompañante se quedo pensando unos momentos.- De acuerdo.- Acepto con una voz que daba un aire satisfactorio, sabiendo que cuando ese zorro proponía algo, era porque estaba casi seguro de conseguirlo. Y entre mas rápido se consiguiera el encargo, mas rápido estaría terminado su trabajo. No importaba el dinero, siempre y cuando la información le sirviera.

Ambos se alejaron rápido de aquel lugar, en caso de que pudiera pasar algún chismoso por allí.

Nick debía decirle a Finnick sobre el trato. Y aunque no estuviera muy feliz, sabia que su amigo lo ayudaría a conseguirlo.

O-O

Era su primera vez en Zootopia, la metrópolis que ella tanto admiraba. El hecho de escuchar su lema ya le hacia sonreir: "El lugar donde depredadores y presas pueden convivir en paz". Queria ser policía para poder hacer del mundo un lugar mejor cada dia, y aunque su familia estuviera en contra de su idea de formar parte de la fueza policial, eso no le quitaba los animos de poder ser recordada como la primer, y mejor, coneja policía.

Cuando llego a la estación del centro, pudo ver a todos los animales bastante apurados en llegar a sus trabajos o en entregar algún pedido. Apenas se bajo del tren que la traía de Bunny Borrows, corrió hacia la salida para poder asi verla. Zootopia, la ciudad de sus sueños, enfrente de ella. Su sonrisa esbozaba una felicidad incompresible para cualquier otro animal.

Tomo sus maletas y se subo a un taxi que la llevo al departamento que uno de sus hermanos le había conseguido por muy poco dinero. Cuando llego, pudo ver el pequeño pero acogedor departamento en el que residiría durante su estancia allí. No era nada lujoso, pero complacia todas las necesidades básicas de Judy. Empezo a desenpacar su ropa y acomodar su habitación. Miro la hora, 22:54. Ya era hora de irse a dormir, le esperaba un gran dia mañana. Su primer dia de trabajo.

Su despertador sono a las 5:00. Ella lo detuvo en un segundo por toda la emoción que aun tenia, se levanto de un salto y empezó a ponerse su atuendo de policía. Le tomo solo 15 minutos estar lista, cerro la puerta con llave y se fue casi corriendo al trabajo. A mitad de camino se dio cuenta que por la emoción se olvido de desayunar. Compro un café y una rebanada de pie de zanahoria en una pastelería que había de camino al trabajo y desayunaba mientras seguía su camino.

Al llegar, pudo ver a un gran leopardo sentado en un escritorio. Le causo impresión al verlo, no por ser un depredador, sino por ser demasiado grande, y no hablaba de alto sino de ancho.

-¿Hola?- El leopardo miro para todos lados, pero no pudo distinguir de donde provenia la voz.- Aquí abajo.- Se asomo por su escritorio y pudo ver a una prequeña coneja vestida con uniforme.

-¡Judy Hopps!- Grito eufórico.

-Wow…-Se sorpendio al ver que este sabia su nombre.- ¿De donde me conoces?-

-¡Oh! Es que soy el recepsionista, me encargo de todo el papeleo que llega para el jefe. Ayer nos llego una carta informando que una coneja policía había sido asignada a la estación, y dado que eras la única conejo que he visto no solo en este dia, sino en mi vida, con uniforme, sabia que eras tu.- Le estiro la mano de forma amistosa.- Benjamin Garraza, para servirte.-

Ella le correspondio el saludo y de reojo vio el gran reloj de muñeca que poseía su compañero, solo para darse cuenta de la hora… 6:13.

-¡Ay dios!... ¡Voy a llegar tarde!...- Grito la coneja mientras salía corriendo hacia la sala de juntas.- ¡Hablamos luego Garraza!- Grito dándose vuelta para saludar a Ben.

-¡Adios Judy!...¡Agh!...- Suspiro- Pobresita. Si Bogo la envía de patrullas no va a durar mucho.

Entro en la sala a toda prisa y tomo asiento en el asiento libre, que casualmente era al frente de todo, enfrentando el escritorio del jefe. Se sento y se dio cuenta que era la única en la mesa.

Un gran buey entro por la puerta, en ese momento todos se callaron.

-¡De acuerdo!- Grito con voz firme- Antes de pasar a dar su asignaciones, hay dos noticias importantes que debo dar…- Poso su mirada en Judy- ¡Coneja!- El grito del jefe hizo que se le erizaran todos los pelos.- ¡Felicidades! Primera coneja policía.-Se mantuvo el silencio.- ¡Mc-Cuerno! –Un rinoceronte de atrás de Judy se levanto – El equipo swat agradece tu cooperación en la ultima misión, me dieron permiso para ofrecerte el dia libre mañana, asi como a Colmillar que también ayudo.- Ambos saludaron al jefe en señal de respeto y agradecimiento.- ¡Bien! Dicho todo, pasare a dar los encargos a todos los que nombre. ¡Colmillar, Mc-Cuerno! Patrulla en área forestal. ¡Hopps!- la coneja se paro para recibir sus instrucciones.- Parquimetros.- las orejas de Judy calleron al escuchar esa orden.- ¡Pueden retirarse! – Todos se retiraron excepto Judy y Bogo.

-¡Jefe Bogo!- Grito ella acercándose al comisario.- Señor, con el debido respeto, creo que no leyó bien mi expediente.- El la miro con una mirada seria.

-Por supuesto que lo lei, mejor cadete en la academia, recomendaciones con creces por parte de todos los profesores y, además, primera oficial de la raza de los conejos.- Hizo una pausa.- Pero aun asi, no posees experiencia, no has tenido nunca un caso ni has estado nunca en una persecución en una patrulla. No puedo mandarte a que hagas el trabajo para el que los demás si están capasitados. Te he asignado a parquímetros por esta semana, si veo que has hecho algo que meresca la pena de mi atención, te asignare con Colmillar.- Atravezo la puerta y la cerro detrás de si, sin dar tiempo a la coneja para decir nada.

No le quedo mas remedio que ir al almacen por su equipo. Le entregaron las llaves de una patrulla que era correspondiente al equipo que se ocupaba del transito.

Ya casi era hora de irse a la estación para dejar todo y poder ir a su casa, cuando escucho un ruido que llamo su atención a un par de casas de donde ella estaba. Se acerco para poder reconocer de donde venia ese ruido y cual era el motivo. Pudo ver a un zorro de pelaje naranja brillante tratando de forzar la puerta de un viejo almacen. Coloco su espalda contra la pared, tomo aire. "De todas las especies que pueden estar infrigiendo la ley, ¿tenia que ser un zorro?" pensó en sus pensamientos. Tomo el arma de electrocución que tenia como parte de su equipo obligatorio y volvió a mirar a donde estaba el infractor. Pero este ya no estaba allí. Percibio un par de sonidos viniendo al otro lado de la puerta y no dudo en entrar.

-¡Policia! ¡Quieto!-


	2. Capitulo 2

-¡¿Acaso crees que esto es un juego?!- Grito enfurecido.

-Esta es una oportunidad que no pienso desaprovechar.- Respondió tranquilamente.

-¡¿Sabes lo que pasa si llegan a descubrir que tienes algo que ver con eso?! ¡Vendrán a por mí!- Grito con aun más fuerza.- Y luego sigues tú, estos tipos no van a dejar cabos sueltos.- Dijo más tranquilo.

-Me has enseñado todo sobre esconder mis pasos, y no dejar rastro o evidencia de que estuve ahí.

-Que te lo haya enseñado no significa que lo hagas bien, aun eres un cachorro. Vas a renunciar a ese trabajo.- Cuando termino se dio la vuelta.

-…No…- Dijo Nick tras una breve pausa.

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito Finnick.- ¡¿Crees que estás listo para este tipo de trabajo?!

-…- Le dirigió una mirada, que para la mayoría solo sería una mirada normal, pero para Finnick no. Lo conocía muy bien, y aunque no mostraba nunca sus emociones, sabia reconocer los pequeños detalles que daban a entender todo. Y vio la determinación de Nick en sus ojos.- Soy el mejor de todos, me prepare para que así sea. No voy a permitir que nadie me robe ese título, voy a demostrarle a esta ciudad de lo que un zorro es capaz de hacer.

-*suspiro* Solo espero que no te maten antes de poder cobrar el dinero. Luego de eso, voy a irme de la ciudad por un tiempo, no pienso dejar que descubran lo que hiciste y nos maten por eso.-

-Bien, que así sea.-

-Bueno, seguramente no sabrás por dónde empezar. ¿O me equivoco?-

-Solo tengo el nombre y la ocupación.-

-Bien, entonces iras a ver a un viejo conocido.- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa a lo que Nick solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Finnick le dio la dirección, era en un almacén abandonado al cual solo se podía acceder mediante una puerta muy vieja que se encontraba escondida tras una gran cantidad de madera podrida. Una vez allí, Nick se dispuso a mover toda la madera, mirando hacia atrás para detenerse y esconderse en caso de que alguien lo viera, aunque era muy poco probable dado que estaba en un barrio muy alejado de donde se encontraba el movimiento normal, pero no esta de mas ser precavido.

Entro al almacén y espero a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad. Miro para todos lados en busca de algo que diera la señal de que podía seguir avanzando. Finnick le advirtió que en caso de que no se diera ninguna señal, se retirara. O acabaría su investigación antes de poder comenzar.

Un pequeño sonido se escuchó a lo lejos, como si alguien disparara una pequeña arma de compresión. Luego de esto, una lata cayó al suelo, mostrando un pequeño papel en su interior. "Santo y Señal. O te volverás un santo a mi señal". Dejo la lata en el piso, abrió las manos, las cerró y junto los puños.

-Solo mi sombra será testigo de mis actos.-

Otra lata cayó al piso, con un mensaje distinto. "Puedes pasar".

Estuvo por empezar a caminar cuando de pronto sintió un golpe de la puerta detrás de él.

-¡Policía! ¡Quieto!- Podía ver a la coneja perfectamente parada frente a la puerta. Aunque por suerte, el lugar en donde estaba era imperceptible para la vista de la coneja.

-Solo un pequeño contratiempo.- Dijo para sí mismo, calmando su ánimo.

Judy no lograba distinguir nada en tanta oscuridad, pero se fio de su ágil sentido del oído para así poder detectar cualquier tipo de movimiento. Nick por su parte, podía apreciar que la policía venia sola y que no era un animal que pudiera ver sin la ayuda de la luz. Pero también noto que las orejas de la coneja estaban en alto y muy atentas, cualquier ruido lo delataría. Dos pequeñas ventajas contra una gran desventaja, para alguien normal. No era la primera vez que lo perseguían, y sabía bien como moverse en la sombras sin hacer ruido.

Se dispuso entonces a agacharse y caminar en la punta de sus pies para no hacer ningún tipo de sonido. Por cada vez que se disponía a moverse, contenía la respiración, para que no pudieran percibirlo ni por el sonido de su respiración.

Judy mientras tanto, se dispuso a observar todo cuanto pudiera en esa oscuridad, mas no lograba distinguir nada. Se adentró un par más de metros, sin perder de vista la puerta, su única forma de escape en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control. Entonces lo pensó bien, aquel individuo podría no estar solo. Pero ya había entrado y había delatado su presencia, no había vuelta atrás.

Cuando se encontraba a pocos metros de la oficial, vio que esta no poseía un arma real, solo una pistola incapacitadóra. En menos de un segundo, se abalanzo sobre la coneja, quitándole su arma, e intentado agarrarla. Pero esta era ágil, no por nada era la mejor de su clase. Aunque perdió su arma, antes de que el criminal pudiera atraparla, le propino una patada en el pecho para alejarlo de ella.

Ambos retrocedieron para verse a la cara. Nick se encontraba de espalda a la salida, lo que le daba una clara vista a Judy de su objetivo, mientras que esta se encontraba en mitad de la bodega en completa oscuridad, pero que no era problema para los ojos del zorro.

-¡Oficial Judy Hopps, del departamento de policía de zootopia!- Grito la coneja.- Usted se encuentra en propiedad privada sin autorización, le recomiendo que se rinda y me acompañe a la central.

-Bien, oficial. ¿De qué SECUESTRO se me acusa?- Nick levanto la voz para hacer hincapié en esa palabra.

Para muchos animales, las palabras no son más que expresiones de lo que uno quiere transmitir. Pero para aquellos que saben que las palabras valen oro, tienen ciertos códigos. En este caso "SECUESTRO", palabra utilizada por los traficantes de información para pedir ayuda a alguien más de su trabajo que se encuentre cerca.

-¿Secuestro?- Dijo Judy anonadada.- Pero si yo en ningún momento dije…- Antes de que la coneja terminara su frase, vio tres objetos metálicos volando y colocándose en medio de ella y el zorro.

Logro reconocer que fue lo que cayo, eran bombas de humo. Al momento de darse cuenta, estas explotaron, dejando una gran nube gris entre ambos. Judy pudo escucharlo correr, pero no pudo prestar atención sobre hacia dónde. No podía respirar, aquel humo le tapaba los pulmones. Una vez afuera, se concentró en volver a escuchar, pero no percibía nada. El criminal había escapado…

O-O

Respiro profundo al ver las bombas. Cuando estas explotaron, corrió hacia donde estaba antes. Teniendo cuidado de no chocar con la policía en el proceso, dado que no podía ver bien por el humo. Se mantuvo quieto y en silencio por unos 20 minutos. Asomo su cabeza de entre las cajas para comprobar que la coneja se había ido. Se tomó un momento para acomodar su ropa y emprendió la marcha hacia una escalera que pareciera que estaba a punto de caer. Subió cuidadosamente, mirando bien por donde pisaba. Una vez arriba, vio una habitación vacía y una puerta de metal. Toco tres veces y espero.

-Vaya desastre que armaste abajo.-Dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado a que la desgracia me persiga, pero no dejo que eso me domine.

-Ya veo…-La puerta se abrió, mostrando a una vieja nutria a la cual le faltaba una pierna.

-Tampoco tengo la opción de actuar imprudentemente. Si no mantengo la mente fría, me mato a mí mismo.- Comento señalando el collar de contención que tenía en el cuello.

-El modelo viejo según supongo…-

-Así es.-

-Es una lástima, tengo la llave para los collares, pero para los nuevos. La de los anteriores se ha perdido en el tiempo.-

-No importa, ya me acostumbre a él.

-…Pasa, afuera hace frio.- Dijo mientras abría la puerta y hacia una seña a Nick para que entrara.

-Gracias, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, si esa policía me encontró, seguro vienen más en camino.-

-Te equivocas, esa policía te encontró por casualidad, y aunque diera aviso a los demás, no la van a tomar en cuenta.-

-¿Y porque sería eso?-

-Porque es la "nueva". Llego ayer y hoy era su primer día.-

-Pues tuvo bastante suerte en encontrar al encontrarme en su primer día y salir ilesa. Aunque pega bastante duro.-Dijo mientras se apretaba el estómago resintiéndose de la patada que recibió.

-JAJAJA… Ya lo creo… Primera coneja policía, y además la mejor de la academia. Se recibió con recomendación de todos los instructores.-

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?-

-Mis informantes me mantienen al tanto sobre cada suceso que pasa en toda zootopia en el día a día.-

-Mejor, porque necesito información sobre un objetivo que tengo actualmente.-

-Soy un comerciante de información, no un pastor de iglesia. Si quieres información, tendrás que pagar por ella, con dinero o alguna información de la cual no esté al tanto. Aunque es bastante difícil de encontrar algo de lo que no esté enterado.-

-Pues tengo algo que ninguno de tus informantes es capaz de conseguir.- Saco una pequeña memoria USB de su campera.

-Vamos a echarle un vistazo entonces.-

En aquella memoria se encontraba la información de todos los puestos de negocio de la Zona Glaciar. Movimientos, cámaras, códigos de seguridad, ganancia aproximada por temporada, dirección IP de las cámaras para rastrearlas y poder verlas en tiempo real o anularlas, planos arquitectónicos desde que se construyó hasta el día de hoy, incluyendo el "Gran Banco Polar".

-JOJOJO… sin lugar a dudas te has ganado a pulso tu título del mejor informador de zootopia.-

-Una información por una información. Quiero un informe por cada negocio, sin incluir el banco. Ese vale por 5.-

La nutria estuvo a punto de rechazar esa propuesta, pero lo volvió a pensar. Ninguno de sus informadores fue capaz de conseguir tanta información como la que tenía este zorro, mucho menos de todos los lugares, incluyendo el banco. Sin lugar a dudas, hacia honor a su apodo.

O-O

-¡¿No llevas ni un día y ya desobedeces mis órdenes?!-

-Señor, con el debido respeto, hay algo grande atrás de esto. Ese zorro dijo algo de un "Secuestro".-

-…- Suspiro- "Secuestro" es la frase usada por los traficantes de información para pedir a otro informante que le brinde apoyo.-Judy bajo la cabeza en señal de decepción.- Si tuvieras experiencia, sabrías que frases usan estos criminales y que significan. Tuviste suerte de que solo lanzaran bombas de humo.-Bogo le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad.- ¿Qué aspecto tenía el informante al que perseguías?-

-Bueno pues…-Medito un minuto, recordando los detalles.- Llevaba una chaqueta verde oscuro que le llegaba a las rodillas, y tenía un pelaje naranja muy brilloso. Actuaba de forma muy pasiva, era muy rápido y ágil. Además que usaba un collar del modelo antiguo.-

-¡No puede ser!-Bogo se sorprendió ante esa descripción.- ¡¿Le pudiste ver la cara?!- Pareciera que estaba a punto de morir por toda la energía que recorría el cuerpo del buey.

-…Si...-Respondió la conejo con bastante nerviosismo.

-…Es imposible…No puede ser el…-Murmuro el jefe.- Puede que me equivoque –Dijo parándose.-, pero creo que hoy acabas de ver a la "Sombra Naranja.-

-…No parece un nombre propio de un criminal…-

-Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada. Llevo persiguiendo a ese maldito desde hace 5 años, pero lleva haciendo de las suyas por más tiempo que ese. En una misión me confié que estaba a punto de atraparlo, lo acorrale en un callejón sin salida. Pero para cuando me di cuenta el solo lanzo una granada de gas lacrimógeno y escapo mientras yo me recuperaba. Nunca lastima a nadie, y es algo que debo agradecerle, de lo contrario, la mitad del departamento estaría en el cementerio. Pero tú eres la única que pudo verle la cara.-Comento dándose vuelta para verla.- Aunque eso significa que puedes delatarlo. Y estoy casi seguro que irá a visitarte en esta semana, una vez que encuentre tu domicilio.-

-…P-Pero… eso es imposible, apenas me mude ayer…-

-Y el banco del bosque forestal solo llevaba 2 días de apertura cuando fue atracado, las cámaras deshabilitadas y los teléfonos, incluso los de emergencia, desconectados. Sabemos que fue el, porque los criminales dejaron su tarjeta en la bóveda.

Aquel comentario puso nerviosa a Judy, quien quiera que sea este criminal, no era un principiante. Llevaba varios años dominando su arte.

-No puedo hacer nada por ti, más que poner a una patrulla afuera de tu casa…-

-No será necesario, señor.- Dijo ella, Bogo se sentó para ver por completo a la coneja.- No dudo de la habilidad de este ladrón, pero si realmente es como usted lo describió, no creo que tenga de que preocuparme.-Termino poniendo una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, no quería ser una carga para nadie.

-Como desees. Aun así, pasare por alto esta infracción solo por ser la primera vez. Pero no quiero que se repita. Cuando doy una orden, es porque quiero que se cumpla. Ahora sí, puedes retirarte.- Se dio vuelta dándole la espalda.

Ella salió por la puerta y fue rumbo a las duchas para cambiarse.

O-O

-Muy bien, trato hecho. Un informe mío por cada uno de los tuyos.-

-Bien.- Se estrecharon las manos.- Empezare el intercambio por toda la información que tengas sobre Alberto Roerdriguez.-

-Déjame ver lo que tengo…-Reviso en su computadora por todo lo que tenía con respecto a ese sujeto.- Aquí esta… ¡Vaya!... y aun así le queda tiempo para postularse de alcalde…-Comento con una risa sarcástica.

-¿Cuánto tienes?-

-Tengo 17 informes bastantes comprometedores de su vida pública, más 3 de su vida privada.

-Hecho. Te quedan 7 locales más, además del banco.-

-De acuerdo ¿Algo más?-

-Quiero toda la información que tengas sobre la policía que me ataco hoy.-

-…-Se tomó un momento para meditarlo. Hasta que al final cedió.- Bien, pero si te atrapan, yo no te di nada. No es fácil librarse de la policía cuando saben que has dado información personal de ellos.-

-Así será.-

-Bien, 5 archivos personales más 7 expedientes de sus familiares más cercanos.-

-Aquí tienes la memoria.- Dijo lanzándosela.

-Y aquí tienes lo tuyo.- Le arrojo una tableta de datos con todos los informes que había solicitado.

-Bien, ahora me voy…- Se fue de la habitación, dejando al otro animal solo con sus archivos.

Se dispuso a leer todo lo que la nutria le había dado con respecto a la coneja.

-Oficial Judy Hopps, 20 años. Parece que voy a tener que hacerle una visita. Bien, su departamento está en…


	3. Capitulo 3

Ya era tarde en la noche, la oficial apenas había llegado a su departamento. Aún estaba alterada por lo que le había dicho el jefe, pues si ese ladrón deseaba aparecer por su casa, no tendría a nadie para protegerla. Pero recordó que solo había llegado ayer, y nadie aparte de ella y sus hermanos sabía en donde estaba su domicilio. Teniendo esto en mente, ¿Por qué preocuparse hoy? Tal vez fuera peligroso en dos o tres días, cuando ya aquel zorro decidiera seguirle la pista y la encontrara saliendo o entrando de allí. Así que se convenció a si misma de que por ahora ese era un lugar bastante seguro.

Tomo una pequeña cena, se quitó el uniforme y se puso el pijama. Dejo su uniforme en la silla que se encontraba a un par de metros de su cama, para volver a ponérselo en la mañana. Se acostó, pero le costó un poco conseguir el sueño, hasta que por fin quedo completamente dormida.

-Mama… cierra la ventana que hace frio…-Dijo medio dormida cuando sintió una ráfaga de viento frio acariciar su cabeza. Entonces se acordó, vivía sola, y había dejado cerrada la ventana.- ¡¿No me digas que…?!-Susurro mientras levantaba la cabeza en dirección a la ventana. Efectivamente, allí estaba.

Nick se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia el cielo, más específicamente, la luna. Había algo en su brillo que lo cautivaba. Giro un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente como para ver a la coneja en su vista periférica.

-Así que te has despertado… Es una lástima…-Comento saliendo del marco para apoyarse en la pared contraria a la cama de Judy.- Esperaba que siguieras durmiendo un poco más. Dado que los conejos no son animales nocturnos.-

-…-Estaba paralizada, ¡¿Cómo la había encontrado?! Ni siquiera su jefe sabía su dirección. Y más importante aún, ¿Por qué estaba el allí? ¿Acaso su vida en zootopia terminaría antes de empezar?

-…Veo que me tienes miedo…Pero no tienes de que preocuparte…No he venido a hacerte daño alguno…Mas bien…-Comento estirando la pata hacia ella.- Vengo a darte la bienvenida a mi ciudad…-

-… ¿Tu… ciudad?...-

-Así es, no hay nada que pase aquí sin que yo me entere. Ya sea porque lo he causado o porque lo he visto.-

-…Tu… Eres la… ¿Sombra naranja?...-

-Si…- Suspiro pesadamente- Ese soy yo…-

-Necesito saber algo…-Nick levanto la vista para posar sus ojos sobre los de la coneja.- Si no has venido a hacerme nada… ¿A qué has venido entonces?-

-…-Se quedó viéndola unos segundos, hasta que finalmente comento.-Eres la primera policía que logra ver mi cara. Aunque no es algo que me moleste, sí que me incomoda pensar que gracias a ti, ya no poder caminar tranquilo por la calle para tomar un café, comprar algún bocadillo, o si quiera caminar un domingo por la tarde sin rumbo.-

-Pues es lo que te mereces por ir en contra de la ley.-Dijo ella con un tono de voz bastante furioso.

-¿Crees acaso que tenía opción?-

-¡Siempre hay opción cuando de hacer el bien se trata!-

-…Realmente no sabes nada, ¿no?-Dijo haciendo una seña a su collar.

-Sé muy bien que es eso, y sé que te ayuda a que no te vuelvas furioso, o de lo contrario te electrocutara.-

-…-Nick bajo la cabeza ladeándola.-No sé porque esperaba que hubiera una sola presa comprendiera la realidad. No vale la pena seguir hablando contigo.-Busco en su bolsillo, hasta que saco un frasco pequeño.-Dulces sue…- No puedo terminar su frase cuando vio que la coneja se apresuraba hacia el con una patada en alto, la cual el esquivo sin problema.

-No creas que me daré por vencida tan fácilmente, voy a intentar todo hasta atraparte. Como oficial de la ley, te daré caza hasta por fin verte tras las rejas.-

-No espero que lo entiendas… Pero no hago esto por el gusto de tener billetes que contar a costa de otros…-

Ambos empezaron la lucha en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mas solo uno atacaba mientras el otro esquivaba con mucha agilidad los golpes. Era un espacio pequeño, por el cual se le dificultaba a Judy poder acertar un golpe preciso buscando un hueco en su defensa. Más Nick se había entrenado en espacios incluso más pequeños que en el que estaba ahora, por lo cual no le resultaba difícil esquivar los ataques de su rival, aunque debía admitir que era bastante rápida.

Judy por fin consiguió ver un hueco en la defensa del zorro, se impulsó a dar un golpe. Lamentablemente, era una trampa, él se hizo a un costado, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio. Se apresuró a ponerse sobre la coneja, y rápidamente saco su gas para dejarla inconsciente.

Una vez fuera de combate, se alejó hacia la ventana por donde había entrado. Pero antes de salir, miro a Judy.

-Torpe coneja…-

O-O

Judy despertó de su letargo al escuchar su alarma, la cual parecía sonar más fuerte de lo normal. Se encontraba en su cama, con un amargo sabor en la boca, como quien despierta de una horrible pesadilla, pero que no logra distinguir el sueño de la realidad.

-Una simple pesadilla…-Dijo para sí misma.

Trataba de recordar cada detalle, pero al mismo tiempo intentaba convencerse de que aquello solo había sido un mal sueño. Pues no había evidencia de aquella batalla en su habitación. Y lo hubiera conseguido, si no fuera por un detalle el cual saltaba a la vista de la coneja. Una pequeña tarjeta negra estaba pegada en la pared contraria a su cama. "Usted ha sido visitado por la sombra naranja", decía la tarjeta.

-…-Contuvo su rabia, hasta que por fin se calmó y solo pudo decir unas palabras antes de caer presa de la decepción que sentía por haber sido incompetente a la hora de atacar a quien había entrado en su domicilio.- ¡Maldito y astuto zorro!-


	4. Capitulo 4

Una vez fuera de combate, se alejó hacia la ventana por donde había entrado. Pero antes de salir, miro a Judy.

-Torpe coneja…-

Medito un momento sobre su siguiente acción. Tomo a la coneja del piso y la acostó en su cama, tapándola. Saco una de sus tarjetas y la pego en la pared opuesta a la cama de Judy. Luego de todo, salió por la ventana, cerrándola detrás de sí.

Bajo a la calle y se fue caminando hacia el bar que frecuentemente visitaba antes de ver a algún cliente. No le gustaba demasiado el alcohol, ni tampoco el ambiente, ni siquiera el café era bueno. Pero muchos borrachos de ese lugar, soltaban información interesante cada tanto.

Una vez llego, se sentó en frente de la barra y pidió lo de siempre, un trago con poco alcohol mezclado con café. Saboreo su trago mientras veía como a unos pocos metros de él, un par de lobos hablaban sobre como pretendían robar a un adinerado mercader del barrio del centro. Tras escuchar de quien se trataba y la poca información que poseía el grupo, perdió el interés. De hecho, él había hecho una visita la semana pasada a ese sujeto. Quien poseía un gran sistema de seguridad, además de 4 guardias que se escondían para que todo aquel que entrara solo los viera cuando estos estaban muy cerca.

Se quedó hasta la mañana, comprobando que nadie poseía información nueva o interesante. Una vez que el sol salió, se dispuso a caminar hacia el centro, para comprar una memoria flash nueva.

O-O

Judy se encontraba en la estación preparándose un café, había llegado más temprano de lo habitual. Dado que no había desayunado en su casa, se encontraba preparándose algo como para comenzar su día en la comisaria. Aun le estaba afectando la visita de su perseguidor, quien, por lo que parecía, estaba muy bien informado acerca de ella… Y posiblemente de su familia.

Esa idea la carcomía por dentro. La posibilidad de que ese mamífero visitara a alguno de sus hermanos que estaban en Zootopia… o incluso peor, que visitara la casa de sus padres. Eso era imperdonable. Cuando termino, se dirigió hacia la oficina del jefe. Tocando la puerta tres veces para anunciarse, entro.

-Hopps…-Saludo el Buey sin levantar la mirada de sus papeles.

-Señor, deseo pedirle un favor…-

-Tienes permiso para solicitar lo que necesites, que dé la orden de aprobación dependerá de lo que pidas.-Aunque su mirada no se posaba en ella, su voz mostraba cierto tono de curiosidad.

-Deseo tener permiso para leer el expediente completo de la "sombra", señor.-El jefe levanto su mirada, posándola en Judy. Luego de eso se levantó y se dirigió hacia unos archivadores.

-El expediente completo es de 73 páginas. Todos robos o casos de asesinatos resueltos gracias a él. No poseemos ninguna información personal o indicio de quien pueda ser. Sin embargo…-Saco un abultado archivo y poso una mirada seria sobre la coneja.-Tu eres la única que sabe exactamente la cara de este criminal. Lo cual me sorprende bastante debo admitir…-Volvió a su asiento.-Dado que siempre que alguien logro dar con él, este poseía una máscara o algo que tapara su rostro.-Le extendió el archivo, y cuando esta estuvo a punto de agarrarlo, se lo alejo.-Te daré mi aprobación con una condición…-Ella asintió. No importa que fuera, en su cabeza no existía otra cosa sino su familia.-Leerás únicamente bajo la supervisión de "Colmillar".-

-Pero señor, usted ayer anuncio que Colmillar y Mc-Cuerno no trabajarían hoy.-

-Buena memoria, pero los oficiales decidieron guardar sus días libres. Por lo que aún se encuentran en la estación. Los envié a hacer papeleo, su cubículo de hoy es el número 4.-

Judy agradeció a su jefe, y con el expediente en mano, se dirigió a buscar a Colmillar. Aunque podía leer tranquila en la biblioteca sin que nadie se diera cuenta, había prometido a su jefe que no lo volvería a desobedecer. Encontró al lobo junto a su compañero trabajando en los papeles de un informe que parecía no tener fin.

-Disculpe, ¿Oficial Colmillar?-El lobo se dio la vuelta observando a la coneja.

-Guau, una coneja en uniforme. Y yo que pensé que estaba soñando ayer.-

-Perdone la molestia,-No quería dar importancia al comentario del agente.- pero el jefe Bogo me envió a ser supervisada por usted mientras buscaba información sobre un criminal en este expediente.-

-¿Y sobre que "criminal" seria exactamente?-Le dirigió una mirada curiosa junto con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Sobre el conocido como "Sombra Naranja".-Al escuchar esas palabras, el animal irguió la espalda, y se veía el nerviosismo en sus ojos, los cuales miraban a la nada, además de que este empezaba a mostrar los colmillos.

-Colmillar, cálmate. Aún no han descubierto nada.-Trato de tranquilizarlo el rinoceronte.

-Tienes razón.-Una vez calmado, se levantó de su silla y emprendió camino por el pasillo.-Si quieres mi supervisión, mejor que apures el paso.- Se podía apreciar la determinación en la mirada del lobo, había algo, seguramente personal, que lo motivaba a tener interés en ese caso.

O-O

-Ya volví.-Cerro la puerta de la camioneta detrás de sí.

-Ya era hora, empezaba a pensar que lo habías arruinado y que te habían capturado.-Finnick se encontraba acostado y con los ojos cerrados.-Aunque te entrene para que no cometieras errores, aceptaste ese maldito trabajo.-

-Si para algo me entrenaste,-Comenzó a recostarse el también en su colchón.- fue para poder hacer este tipo de trabajos sin problema.-

-Supongo que tienes razón en parte, pero esperaba que estos trabajos me los ofrecieran a mí, dado que soy más importante que tú en este trabajo.-

-Lo dices por mis tarjetas…-

-Si por algo se lo caracteriza a un profesional, es por hacer un trabajo sin que nadie sepa que estuviste allí. Tú en cambio, prefieres dejar intencionalmente una evidencia de que estuviste hay. Además que has contribuido con la policía. ¿Acaso olvidaste todo cuanto te enseñe en estos años?-

-Esos inútiles llevaban una semana con el caso y aún no habían conseguido siquiera saber si era por algo personal o por negocios…-

-Mejor solo duerme.-Se levantó de su cama y se puso ropa.-Voy a buscar algo para comer.-

-De acuerdo.-Se dio la vuelta e intento conciliar el sueño.

O-O

-¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! -Grito con furia- ¡¿Mas de 20 casos y ni una sola pista?!-

-Señor, debo pedirle que se tranquilice. Usted se encuentra aquí para supervisar, pero desde que llegamos, se ha apoderado del expediente. No me está dejando otra opción que relevarlo si continua así.-Los ojos de furia del lobo se encontraron con los firmes ojos de la coneja.

-De acuerdo…-Arrojo el expediente sobre la mesa.-Si crees que eres mejor que yo, inténtalo.-

Judy comenzó a analizar todos y cada uno de los casos, y cada vez que veía algo interesante, lo remarcaba con resaltador. Luego de haber examinado cada detalle, comenzó a hacer anotaciones en un cuaderno que tenía a mano.

-Interesante…-Comento por lo bajo luego de un par de horas.

-¿Qué es interesante?- La exasperación del animal se podía notar a kilómetros.

-Existe un pequeño patrón entre cada uno de los robos, y otro distinto entre los de asesinato…-

-¿Y cuál es ese patrón?-Sus garras se enterraron en la mesa al darse cuenta que la coneja podía haber encontrado algo.

-En los asesinatos, él siempre fue el informador, nunca el culpable. Pero además de eso, se puede notar que no solo inculpa a herbívoros, sino que también ayuda con depredadores cuando estos evaden la ley por sus crímenes…-

-¿Y en los robos?-Ya no podía soportarlo más, quería una dirección. Que le apuntaran a un lugar y le dijeron "Allí se esconde".

-Pues en los robos… posee un gusto muy complejo. No solo que no ha participado en el momento de la acción, sino que consiguió toda la información sobre todos y cada uno de los lugares sin que se viera a nadie sospechoso. Es un verdadero profesional…-La concentración así como la impaciencia se apreciaban en el rostro de Judy.

-¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡¿Solo puedes decir que es un "profesional" y ya?! ¡¿Qué acaso es tan complicado conseguir una ubicación de ese maldito?!-

-Sí, es complicado… Pero se dónde podemos empezar la búsqueda.-

-¿Dónde?-Su mirada se encontraba clavada en la coneja, atento a cada palabra.

-Primero, el lugar en donde lo encontré yo por primera vez. Segundo, el barrio más alejado del distrito Sahara. Y por último, la chatarrería de la zona glacial.

-¿Por qué esos lugares?-

-Pues es obvio, son las madrigueras de los criminales de la ciudad. Además que el lugar en donde yo lo encontré se encuentre en un punto medio entre estos dos.-

-¿Y tú crees que este en alguno de esos lugares?-

-No lo sé… Pero es lo más tangible que tenemos en este momento. Además que yo conozco su cara, no me será difícil distinguirlo de los demás zorros.-

-Bien, pues… Llevare la solicitud de vehículo al jefe ahora mismo.-


	5. Capitulo 5

-Esta solicitud es muy repentina. Ademas, ¿Qué encontraron de información solida para convencerme de que apruebe esto?-

-Señor,-Hopps dio un paso al frente.- no poseemos información solida con la que respaldarnos. Pero tenemos sospechas de que si actuamos en investigación en los siguientes lugares durante esta semana, podremos encontrar información suficiente para hallar la guarida del criminal que buscamos.-

-…Varios agentes han dicho lo mismo en distintas situaciónes y con información mas tangible, pero el caso sigue en la nada. Y aunque nunca he rechazado información sobre este caso, lo suyo no parece muy confiable…-

-Señor,-El lobo se adelanto.- con el debido respeto. No creo que podamos conseguir información mas fiable en documentos que en lo único que informan, es sobre teorías de un suspuesto criminal del que no se tiene registro. En este caso, poseemos a una oficial que podría identificar a quien este detrás de estos hechos.-El jefe medito unos segundos.

-Colmillar, la informante aquí presente no posee un puesto oficial en la comisaria. Por lo que el caso será llevado a cabo en tu nombre, y si consiguen la información suficiente, la subiré a oficial, dando el crédito a ella. Pero en caso que suceda algún error, tu deveras atender a las consecuencias. De lo contrario, debere rechazar sus sospechas. ¿Estas de acuerdo con esto?-

-Yo…-Bajo la cabeza, aun no conocía suficiente a esa persona como para poner en juego toda su carrera por sus sospechas. Pero su instinto le decía que podría confiar en ella. Algo muy raro, dado que siempre desconfiaba de todos, incluso de Mc-Cuerno al principio. Finalmente, tomo la descicion de arriegarse.-Yo tomo la responsabilidad del caso, señor.

O-O

Habian pasado aproximadamente unas 10 horas desde que Finnick había salido. Nick despertó y comprobó que desde que su amigo salio, aun no había vuelto. No se preocupo, era normal de ambos irse y no volver hasta luego d dias. Pero le sorprendio que no había comida en ningún lado, dado que normalmente siempre uno de los dos cocinaba cuando el otro se encontraba durmiendo. Pero en este caso, no solo que no había comida para el, sino que no había indicios de que nadie hubiese comido allí. Tomo su teléfono y llamo a Finnick, pero este lo tenia apagado. Algo raro estaba pasando, pero no podía saber que. Aun asi, pensó que solo estaba exagerando. No podía darse el lujo de exasperarse, pensó fríamente que era lo que podría pasar con su compañero.

-Veamos… El siempre deja algún mensaje cifrado en mi casilla de correo cuando planea ausentarse durante un largo tiempo.-

Encendió su computadora y conecto su celular para proveerle internet. Inicio un programa de deslocalización global para que nadie pudiera rastrear su correo o su conexión. Una vez cargada la página, pudo ver que había recibido 3 correos, de los cuales, ninguno era del pequeño zorro.

Abrió uno por uno los corres y comenzó de descifrarlos. El primero era de su contacto de hacia un par de meses atrás que solicitaba una reunión con el para la semana siguiente. El segundo se trataba de un desconocido sin renombre en su ámbito que pedía información sobre una compañía a cambio de proveerle de una cantidad considerable de armas de fuego con bastante munición. Nick respondió a este proponiendo una reunión en la chatarrería en 2 horas. A los 10 minutos, su solicitante respondió confirmando que estaría allí. Se dispuso a leer el ultimo correo que le había llegado 5 minutos antes de que el encendiera su computador. Su collar se activó, dándole una descarga. Había olvidado lo que era que la electricidad recorriera su cuerpo, dado que él había aprendido a dominar sus sentimientos y emociones hacía más de 5 años. Aquel correo le dio la ira y miedo de su vida. La nutria con la que él había contactado para obtener información, le informaba que Finnick había sido capturado por la policía. Acusado de múltiples robos bajo el nombre de "la sombra".

O-O

Había salido a comprar comida para él y su compañero el cual había desaparecido la tarde anterior y volvió hacia solo 10 minutos. Tenía todo el día y parte de la noche para conseguir comida para los dos, dado que siempre que su amigo volvía luego de una misión, dormía mucho tiempo. Como si se concediera así mismo unas vacaciones de un par de horas.

-Maldito afortunado…-Comento por lo bajo con una sonrisa.

Había salvado a Nick cuando este tenía 16 años. Nunca se fiaba de nadie, después de todo, había sobrevivido tanto tiempo gracias a no bajar nunca la guardia. Además que aprovechaba su aspecto infantil para sacar provecho de las situaciones "normales". Gracias a que aparentaba tener 10 años, nunca le pusieron un collar. Eso le daba su aire de confianza hacia los demás que no se encontraban en su ambiente. Pero con Nick fue diferente, un zorro desafortunado como él. Con la determinación de salir adelante sin importa que, dado que ya había perdido todo lo que le importaba. Aunque no era nada bueno con sus emociones, dado que aun recibía choques eléctricos cada tanto.

-Déjame tranquilo niño. No tengo intención de volver a ese maldito lugar. Y mucho menos que un infante con voz desarrollada me hable sobre cómo ganarme el pan.-Se encontraba ebrio, junto a la basura.

-Eres irritante. ¿Acaso todos los que se topan contigo te ofrecen dinero a cambio de trabajo?-

-Más de lo que crees. La gente me ve solo como un estafador, el cual pueden usar a su favor.-Una lagrima broto de su ojo, al mismo tiempo que su collar le daba una descarga.

-Debe doler cuando se activa, ¿no?-

-Más de lo que puedas imaginar. No sé cuánto sepas, pero te lo resumiré. Soy electrocutado por ser feliz, por estar triste, por enojarme, por tener miedo…-

-Los conozco bien. A las presas se les dio solo la información por la ira, pero en realidad esos collares controlan toda emoción "fuerte".-

-Exacto, ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? Tienes una voz bastante grave por más de ser un niño.-

-Acompáñame y te lo explicare en la mañana. Cuando estés sobrio.-

-Igual no tenía nada mejor que hacer…-Se bebió el resto de la botella en un segundo y se puso en pie lo mejor que pudo.

-Debe gustarte mucho el alcohol para beber tanto. Personalmente solo bebo en fiestas y reuniones.-

-La verdad es que nunca me gusto mucho el alcohol. Pero me ayuda a dormir rápido, además que hacer que las descargas no duelan tanto.-Respondía mientras caminaba al lado de su guía mientras tanteaba las paredes para recobrar un poco el equilibrio.

Fue una larga caminata en silencio. Finnick era desconfiado incluso con los de su especie, pero ese joven despertaba algo en él. Algo le decía que debería intentarlo al menos. Después de todo, ya se estaba poniendo viejo y necesitaba alguien que hiciera los trabajos más complicados por él. Pero no cedería tan fácil, después de todo, no estaba de más ser precavido.

-Dormirás aquí.-Señalo un colchón en el piso de aquel largo callejón oscuro.

-Bien, me hacía falta una siestecita.-Se desplomo y quedo dormido casi de inmediato gracias a la borrachera.

-Te veré en la mañana…-Comento mientras se alejaba.

Tenía su camioneta a unos 20 metros de donde reposaba su ebrio acompañante. Entro y se tendió en su cama sin comer nada. A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano y preparo 2 tazas de café negro sin azúcar. Fue en dirección a su futuro "pupilo" y lo encontró inconsciente. Lo pateo varias veces hasta que por fin despertó.

-¿Qué quieres?-Musito con voz aun dormida.

-Bebe, te quitara la resaca.- Le tendió la taza a Nick, quien la acepto y bebió sin preocuparse de nada.

-Si le hubieras puesto veneno me habrías hecho un favor.-

-Me sirves más vivo que muerto.-

-De acuerdo. Puedo ver que tienes el cuerpo de un niño, pero dada tu voz, tu lenguaje y forma de hablar puedo percibir que tienes aproximadamente 35 años.-

-36 para ser exactos. Aunque poco importa mi edad.-

-Entonces… ¿Vienes a ofrecerme trabajo? Porque la verdad que me vendrían bien un par de dólares…-

-¿Para volver a emborracharte esta noche?-

-En parte si, aunque también me hace falta dinero para comprar una memoria nueva.-

-¿Para qué le serviría a un simple ladrón una memoria?-¡Bingo! No era un simple ladrón.

-Pues para todo… Las direcciones IP de las cámaras, los planos de la construcción y notas sobre los guardias.-

-Se te olvida tener en cuenta los horarios del dueño del lugar, así como rutas de escape en caso de emergencia. Por no mencionar el tiempo aproximado que tarda la policía en llegar al lugar, así como un lugar para esconderte en caso de que no puedas salir a tiempo.-

-…-Comenzó a aplaudir al desconocido que tenía en frente.-Nunca había tenido eso en cuenta, pero parece que tú sabes bastante del tema.-

-Pues es a lo que me dedico. Realizo robos y trafico información. Aunque ya no se me da tan bien, dado que la edad empieza a cobrarse su parte en mi cuerpo. Pero aun puedo hacer lo que sea necesario por un par de miles de dólares.-Los ojos de Nick mostraban impresión.-Aunque no lo creas, lo que haces por unos 100 o 200 dólares, varios pagan varios miles por la mitad de información que tu usas.-

-Eso significa que lo estuve haciendo mal durante 2 años.-

-Al menos no es tanto tiempo. Conocí a varios que no tenían talento para este trabajo, pero dado que están a punto de que los atrapen, no me importa que cobren poco por información que no sirve.-

-¿Y cómo puedo fiarme de que no intentas aprovecharte de mí haciéndome creer que realmente existe un negocio que puede hacerme millonario? Digo… apenas te conozco desde hace unos minutos.-

-Puedes rechazarme si así lo deseas, y demostrarme que hice mal en creer que podrías tener éxito en este rubro. Pero sin mi ayuda no serás distinto a esos idiotas.-Señalo un par de vagabundos que buscaban comida en la basura.

-…-Suspiro.-Bien, igual no tenía esperanza de trabajo hasta la semana que viene.-

Así comenzó todo, Finnick le daba varios trabajos menores para mantenerlo entretenido. Y cuando no tenía trabajos para él, lo entrenaba en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Luego de un par de meses, compro una cámara que Nick podía colocarse en su collar, para grabar todo lo que él hacía. Cuando volvía, analizaba lo que había hecho, castigándolo con más horas de entrenamiento por cada error y premiándolo con una memoria USB con información que valía varios dólares para que pudiera intercambiar con alguien que se interesara.

Luego de un año, Finnick comenzó a agarrarle cariño a su alumno. Pero no se lo demostraría, o este se ablandaría. Lo había entrenado para controlar sus emociones y sentimientos, pero aun no lograba pensar en frio al cien por ciento. Aun así, empezó a confiar en el para trabajos más importantes. Hasta un maldito día…

Había recibido una orden normal sobre un cliente que deseaba información sobre una casa en el distrito del centro. Y este le pedía que si poseía un asistente, que creara una distracción mientras él se colaba para conseguir la información, dado que solo había una entrada y estaba llena de guardias. Procedieron según Finnick lo había planeado. Pero cuando estuvo en el lugar para conseguir la información, cayó en una trampa. Los guardias que debían perseguir a Nick, se encontraban detrás de él. Y este estaba detrás de estos, junto a un león con traje.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… No creí que caerías tan fácil en mi trampa.-Le dirigió una mirada a Nick.-Un millón de dólares por un tiro certero en el pecho, y cinco si aciertas a la cabeza.-Le acerco un arma de 9mm.

Tomo el arma y apunto a su compañero. Era su fin, la entrada bloqueada, su amigo, quien conocía todos sus posibles movimientos y era más rápido que el, apuntándole con un arma. "Esto es lo que me pasa por confiar, lo tengo merecido". Cerro los ojos esperando el momento de su muerte…Escucho un disparo…Así como un cuerpo cayendo al suelo, seguido de cuatro cuerpos más cayendo en seco. Abrió los ojos, para comprobar que la bala de Nick, se encontraba en la cabeza del cliente, seguido de los cuatro guardias inconscientes en el suelo.

-Haciendo los cálculos, creo que estamos a mano.-Dijo el zorro arrojando el arma.-Tu vida por la mía, ya he pagado mi deuda.-

Aun no lo podía creer. Aquella confianza que Finnick puso en duda, se veía justificada al ver que su amigo, y con orgullo lo reconocía así, le había salvado la vida.

Los siguientes trabajos consiguieron unirlos aún más. Nick cada vez le contaba más sobre su pasado, mientras que Finnick le daba los trabajos más importantes, confiando plenamente en sus capacidades. Se habían vuelto inseparables, dado que cada uno cubría las espaldas del otro. Luego de varios años de entrenamiento, pudo ver como su alumno había conseguido ser aún mejor que él, pero aun había cosas con las que no estaba de acuerdo. Nick había comenzado a apoyar en secreto a varios detectives ayudándolos en casos de racismo contra los depredadores. Y aunque no se ponía en peligro realmente, Finnick temía que su compañero se esmerara demasiado en una campaña que no tenía futuro. Había perdido la fe de que algún día, predadores y presas pudieran vivir en armonía. Pero apoyaba a su amigo, dado que cada vez que lo miraba, la tristeza lo invadía. Al principio, este reía cada tanto, o hacia chistes sarcásticos, incluso lloraba al enterarse de alguna noticia que le afectara. Pero con el paso de los años, pudo ver como toda emoción o sentimiento se borraban de su vida. Últimamente ya no reía, no se alegraba ni lloraba. Aquel maldito collar había conseguido borrar todo atisbo de vida en él. Solo veía una mirada vacia, sin emociones. De vez en cuando se lograba ver su convicción y determinación hacia varios trabajos. Aunque, fuera eso, solo se veía a si mismo como una herramienta. Con esas misma palabras se describió el en una conversión con su amigo.

-Solo existo para ser usado. No puedo sentir ninguna emoción. Solo puedo pensar, analizar y actuar.-

Finnick había logrado encariñarse demasiado con su amigo, y le dolía profundamente ver que no se veía con futuro alguno.

Intento dejar de pensar en el pasado y volver a por lo que había abandonado su vehículo. Llego a un restaurante de comida rápida para examinar las ofertas del día, nada le había interesado. Siguió su recorrido hasta el siguiente puesto en su lista.

Llevaba ya 3 horas caminando, y aunque no había comido nada, no tenía hambre. Decidió ir al lugar a donde había enviado a Nick el día anterior, debía asegurarse que nadie lo había visto entrar o salir de allí. Estando a 3 cuadras, logro divisar una patrulla que se encontraba frente al almacén.

-Extraño, hoy no se iba a celebrar ninguna reunión…-Recordó que 2 veces a la semana, varios oficiales se acervaban allí para vender información sobre casos o reclutas. Pero eso solo ocurría los viernes y domingos.

Se acercó lentamente hacia donde se encontraban los oficiales y se arrojo al suelo, arrugando su ropa y ensuciando su cara y vestimenta para parecer un indigente. Hecho esto, camino los 20 metros que separaban a los agentes de el.

-¿Has encontrado algo?-

-No… pero juraría que aquí es donde vi a ese zorro ayer.-Finnick fijo su mirada en quien estaba hablando. Era una coneja, y por lo que podía apreciar, unos años más joven que Nick.

-Maldición. Bien, entrare yo. A lo mejor logro conseguir algo más. Es tu turno de quedarte y vigilar.-Un lobo de mediana altura bajo del vehículo y se dirigió en dirección al almacén. Dejando el coche con la coneja.

Se quedó esperando en una esquina a que volviera el uniformado. Aquella situación se estaba complicando, sabían que Nick había estado allí ayer, pero por suerte, era demasiado listo como para dejar evidencia alguna.

-Maldita sea. Este lugar parece abandonado desde hace años, ¿Estas segura que este es el lugar?-

-Sí, estoy segura.-

-Bien, lo siguiente que podemos hacer para intentar conseguir información es preguntar a gente del lugar.-

-Pero… aquí no vive mucha gente. Dudo que alguien haya visto algo.-

-Te equivocas y aciertas al mismo tiempo. Aquí no vive mucha gente, con casa. Este barrio esta principalmente habitado por mendigos.-Dicho esto, tomo una libreta y un lápiz examinando a su alrededor. Poso la vista en Finnick y se le acerco.-Hola pequeño, ¿Vives por aquí?-

-Sí, mis padres trabajan hasta la noche en el aserradero local.-Respondió con una voz que hacia acopio a su aspecto de infante de 10 años.

-Eso es genial, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-¡Ya soy un adulto! ¡La semana que viene cumplo 11!-Grito con euforia y una sonrisa falsa. A lo cual el oficial respondió con una pequeña risa.

-Bueno, bueno… Te quisiera hacer unas preguntas si no te molesta.-El zorro asintió.- ¿Has visto a algún zorro con pelaje color naranja con una chaqueta larga hasta las rodillas de color verde oscuro ayer por la noche?-

-No, los únicos zorros que conozco son mis padres, pero ellos tienes pelaje como el mío.-Finnick poseía un pelaje gris opaco.

-De acuerdo, amiguito. Gracias igualmente y que tengas un buen día.-El policía se alejó.

Se quedó observando como los oficiales preguntaban uno a uno a todos los indigentes que había allí. Nadie les decía nada, lo cual le tranquilizaba bastante. Estuvo a punto de retirarse victorioso si no fuera por ese maldito tigre blanco que se había detenido a hablar con los oficiales. La podía reconocer en cualquier lado. Era una de los peores informantes de toda Zootopia, pero no por su falta de información, sino porque en lugar de buscar información de lugares, buscaba la información de todos los criminales que encontraba interesante. Pudo recordar claramente como amenazo a Nick hacia 3 meses de que develaría su escondite a menos que él se mudara con ella. Era muy ambiciosa. Nick la rechazo argumentando que cuando ella hiciera eso, el sabría la ubicación exacta de ella y la mataría y escaparía de la ciudad antes de que la policía siquiera suba a uno de sus vehículos. Aunque era exagerado, era muy rápido tanto consiguiendo información como ejecutando planes. Así que no le quedo más opción que retirarse, por el momento…

-Oficiales, veo que buscan a un zorro naranja. ¿No es así?-

-Así es, señorita…-

-Alexandra…Alexandra Vermont de Wilde…-


	6. Capitulo 6

Se despertó abruptamente, algo la quito de su sueño. El cielo nocturno asomaba por su ventana, cayendo en el suelo el hermoso brillo de la luna llena. Aquella era la noche mas hermosa que sus jóvenes ojos hubieran visto.

Se dispuso a levantarse para comprobar el estado de sus padres. Dado que su habitación se encontraba a pocos metros de la suya, no le seria problema alguno. Entro en la habitación sin hacer ruido. Pero la iluminación del astro mostraba la cama vacia. Aquello la sorprendió, dado que ellos nunca se iban a ningún lado sin avisarle. Al poco tiempo pudo escuchar sonidos que provenían del piso de abajo, mas específicamente, de la cocina.

-No tengo toda la noche. Decidme rápido donde están sus posesiones importantes y los dejaremos en paz.-

-Le juro que no poseemos nada de valor. Porfavor, solo una familia de humildes trabajadores.-Pudo distinguir la voz de su padre, quien entre sollozos respondia. Asomo su cabeza desde la escalera para poder tener una mejor visión de 2 encapuchados apuntando a sus padres.

-No les creo. Mi informante aseguro que aquí habría objetos que valían más que su casa.-

-Porfavor, se deben de haber confundido.-Su madre quien poseía su cara ensangrentada suplicaba por la vida de su familia.-Aquí no tenemos nada, se los juro. Solo somos una familia normal.-Se pudo escuchar en toda la casa el sonido del arma del criminal que apuntaba a la mujer preparar una bala.

-Se me esta acabando la paciencia. Asi que no se los hare mas fácil… Tienen 3 segundos para decirme donde esta el dinero o dispararemos.-

-¡No, porfavor!-Gritaron ambos al unísono.

-3… 2…-

-Alexandra…-Pudo ver las lagrimas caer de los rostros de sus padres, quienes sabían que esta los veía, pero no querían revelar la posición de su hija.-Perdonanos… Te amamos…-Fue lo ultimo que pudieron susurrar.

-1…-El estrepitoso ruido de dos armas disparando hacia los cráneos de los animales… La imagen de las cabezas de sus padres siendo atravesadas, se gravaria de por vida en sus ojos… y en su corazón.

-Maldita sea, que desperdicio.-

-Vayamonos de aquí antes de que llegue la policía.-

-Bien, igual nos pagaran bien por la información que recolectamos. Aunque hubiera deseado poder encontrar ese dinero del que nos hablo tanto ese lobo.-

-Ya podremos averiguar mas la semana entrante.-Abrieron la puerta que daba al patio, alejándose en la noche.

Aun no se podía mover de donde estaba. La imagen aun era fresca. No fue hasta que llego la policía, aproximadamente media hora después, que pudo alejarse de la escena en donde vio y escucho por ultima vez a sus seres mas queridos.

Del primer patrullero bajo un rinoceronte con escudo blindado y chaleco antibalas, quien destruyo la puerta delantera con su carga hacia ella. Asi como también un rapido alce, quien al ver a la pequeña, la cargo en sus brazos para llevarla hacia la ambulancia.

-Fisicamente esta bien. Pero se encuentra muy afectada mentalmente.-Dijo la gacela que se encontraba revisando a la niña.

-Ya lo creo, nadie debería ver morir a sus padres. Pero aun asi debo hacerle unas preguntas para poder encontrar a los criminales.-

-No creo que vaya a responderle nada…-

-Pregunte lo que quiera saber, oficial.-Dijo la Alexandra mirando a la nada. La enfermera quedo con la boca abierta, mientras que el policía solo se limitaba a sentarse a su lado con su libreta en la mano.

-Bien, ¿Pudiste ver el rostro de los atacantes?-

-No, se encontraban encapuchados.-

-¿Puedes describir el modelo de collar que poseían?-

-No llevaban collar alguno.-

-Entiendo.-Musito unos segundos.-Deben ser traficantes de información.-Susurro en un tono el cual la enfermera no pudo escuchar nada. Pero la tigresa escucho perfectamente esas palabras, las cuales quedaron grabadas en su mente.

O-O

Pasaron 5 años desde ese suceso. Alexandra tenía ya 15 años, los cuales no se le notaban nada mal. Era una de las más bellas hembras de su instituto, y la más bella entre los de su raza. Habia sido dejada con su prima, quien era el único familiar que se encontraba en Zootopia. Esta, se ocupo desde el primer momento en su cuidado. Compraba solo lo mejor, y gracias a su trabajo como fiscal, podía permitirse muchas comodidades para ella y su prima.

Pero algo extraño empezó a suceder en la casa desde hacia poco tiempo. Alexandra se iba temprano a la escuela, y aunque esta terminaba para mediados de la tarde, ella no volvia sino hasta pasada las 2 de la mañana, cuando su prima se encontraba durmiendo. No sabia como preguntárselo, pero sospechaba que se encontraba frecuentando algún sitio que no debería. Se armo de valor una mañana, y pidió a su prima que volviera apenas el colegio terminaba. A lo que esta pregunto la razón de esa petición.

-Necesito hablar contigo, y no puedo hacerlo mientras no estes aquí. Asi que porfavor.-Tomo las manos de su querida familiar.-Vuelve temprano hoy.-

-Está bien, Talía. Lo hare.-

Desayunaron como normalmente lo hacían y su cuidadora la acerco al instituto que quedaba de paso para su oficina. Asistio a sus clases normalmente, todo iba demasiado tranquilo. A la hora del descanso, tomo su celular y envio un mensaje.

-"Esta tarde estoy ocupada, la reunión será mañana a la misma hora".-Luego de pasados unos dos minutos, recibió la respuesta.

-"Bien. Pero no será la única vez que hare una postergación. Para la próxima te quedas sin nada."-

No contesto, simplemente guardo el aparato y dejo al dia transcurrir con normalidad. El horario escolar termino, y se dirigía a su casa para poder hablar con su prima. Una vez llego, ella la esperaba en la mesa de la cocina con una taza de café para si misma y otra para ella.

-Muy bien-Dijo tomando asiento frente a su prima.-, ¿De que querias hablar?-

-Pues…-Comenzo, con las palabras saliendo casi a la fuerza de su boca, dando a entender que la situación la incomodaba.-Ultimamente te he visto que ya no actuas como antes. Llegas demasiado tarde, tu profesores han visto que cada vez tienes menos comunicación con tus compañeros, tu notas siguen altas pero no te veo nunca estudiar… Alexandra, porfavor, se honesta conmigo.-Su mirada demostraba lo preocupada que estaba por ella.-¿Podrías decirme que haces cuando no estas en casa o en la escuela?-

-…-La tigresa quedo sin palabras. Si bien sabia que su prima en algún momento se daría cuenta de su cambio de actitud, esperaba que se enojara. No que le demostrara tanta preocupación y cariño. Una sensación de culpa invadio a la joven, al darse cuenta que había estado actuando a espaldas de alguien que si la quería realmente.-Lo siento, no pretendía hacerte daño. Es solo que hay algo que debo resolver, pero no puedo darte mas detalles, o intetarias detenerme…-

-…P-Pero…-Las palabras simplemente no salieron. En lugar de eso, miro al suelo por unos segundos, para luego levantar la cabeza con una sonrisa pequeña y una lagrima saliendo de su ojo.-Si es tan importante para ti, entonces hazlo.-Se podía ver que tomaba esa situación como personal, como si le recordara algo que ella misma hubiera vivido.-Pero prométeme que tendras cuidado en todo momento…-

-Lo hare, y lamento si te preocupo tanto mi actitud. Pero quiero que sepas que soy la única que puede hacer esto. Y si no lo hago, no podre vivir en paz.-Respondio esbozando ella también una sonrisa, y pudiendo sentirse aliviada de que su prima entendiera que esto era realmente importante para ella.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedirla.-

-Bueno… Ahora que lo mencionas…-

O-O

-Bien… bien… bien… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una pequeña tigresa con ansias de trabajo? ¿O acaso una inteligente agente buscando información?-El guepardo observaba con gran interés a Alexandra.

-¿Eres tu quien posee los planos de la zona de "Barrio Nocturno"?-Su voz se escuchaba decidida.

-Asi es, dime… ¿Qué casa deseas o cuanto dinero tienes?-

-No vine con los bolsillos vacios, quiero toda la infomacion que tengas del primer informante de esta casa.-Saco una foto que rápidamente enseño al mamífero.

-¿Entonces no buscas información, sino un informante?-

-Si.-

-Bien, eso es un poco mas caro que los planos…-

-Esto debería compensarlo.-Saco una memoria USB la cual extendió hacia el animal. Este la acepto sin preguntar nada y la inserto en su ordenador. Al ver el contenido, se quedo con los ojos abiertos ante tal sorpresa.

-¿De donde conseguiste esta información?-No podía apartar los ojos de la pantalla.-Me llevaría dos años recolectar la mitad de información que posees aquí.-

-Todos tenemos conocidos que preferimos mantener en secreto.-

-Dame un minuto…-Comprobo toda la información que había en esa memoria para asegurarse que fuera cierta.-Esto paga con creces la información que solicitas.-

-Bien. Quiero nombres, apellidos, razas y ultimo domicilio conocido.-

-Ya mismo.-Comenzo a imprimir hojas con toda la información que su clienta solicitaba. Cuando termino la maquina, las guardo en una carpeta de carton.-Aquí esta todo. Y si vuelves a tener una información como esta, estare mas que encantado de pagarte bien por ella.-

-Gracias, pero con esto quedo satisfecha.-Comento dirijiendose a la puerta.

Afuera, la noche había caído. No había luna en el cielo, solo la luces de la calle alumbraban su camino. Fue una caminata larga hasta su casa, donde por fin pudo colocar los papeles sobre su escritorio para asi examinar cada detalle que estuviera escrito en ellos.

-Sebastián Willfure; Lobo; Suburbios del barrio glacial.-Susurraba mientras anotaba en su cuaderno.-Ricardo Ferdinal; Oso; Chatarrera de barrio glacial.-Habiendo tomado nota de todo detalle cuanto quería saber, apago todas las luces. Se fue a dormir poniendo el despertador para las 4:30 de la mañana.

El dia siguiente era sábado, por lo que no tendría que asistir a clases. Dia perfecto para ejecutar su plan. El odio empezó a recorrer de nuevo sus venas, dándole una descarga potente. Soporto el grito de dolor que este le provocaba. Debia tranquilisarce, mañana todo habría acabado.

Se recostó en su cama, pero no para dormir. Debia mentalizarse fuertemente de que no debía poseer odio alguno para el dia siguiente, o el collar arruinaría todo por lo que había luchado, dejándola incapacitada en el peor de los momentos.

Sono el despertador, haciendo que la tigresa lo apagara al primer sonido. Tomo su cuaderno de notas y lo metio en una mochila, asi como también una caja azul con algo dentro y una muda de ropa. Desayuno sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su prima. Una vez en la calle, emprendio camino hacia el barrio glacial.

Llego hasta los suburbios del lugar, notando que muchos la observaban con interés poco agradable. La determinación en su rostro, causaba miedo a la mayoría, haciendo que estos ni siquiera en sus pensamientos pudieran acercarse a ella. Sin embargo, hubo alguien que si lo hizo. Nada mas ni nada menos que un lobo de pelaje blanco.

-Señorita, no debería estar a estas horas por este lugar. Alguien podría aprovecharse de esa hermosa carita…-Esbozo una sonrisa muy desagradable.

-Estoy buscando a alguien, un informador. Y no me ire hasta encontrarlo…-Aquellas palabras hicieron cambiar la sonrisa del individuo a una de sorpresa.

-Vaya, pues esta usted en el lugar adecuedo, señorita. En caso que posea el dinero suficiente.-

-No me importa su precio.-

-Entonces, encantado.-Se inclino haciendo una reverencia.- Sebastián Willfure, a su servicio.-Ahora la sonrisa diabólica se encontraba en la cara de la tigresa.

-Asi que eres tu…-Rapidamente saco la caja azul de su mochila. Colocando en su mano el objeto de su interior. El lobo no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, dado que no podía distinguir el objeto que esta poseía, el cual estaba apuntando al cuello de Alexandra.-No te preocupes, esto será rapido y muy doloroso.-Disparo el gatillo, creando una pequeña explosión azul en su pelaje.

Entro en un frenesí incontrolable, abalanzándose sobre el mamífero y enterrando sus garras en la carne de este. Su collar no se activo, dado que no podía detectar la ira. De hecho, si el modelo fuera distinto, igual no podría activarse, dado que no se podía leer emoción alguna en ese cuerpo. Solo el ansia de sangre, y el deseo de un cazador por su presa.

Alexandra salio de su frenesí luego de aproximadamente una hora. Admiro su obra de vísceras, sangre y musculos despedazados que quedaban del animal. Pudo apreciar como de su boca aun escurria sangre. Saboreando cada gota y lamiendo sus garras, tomo la muda de ropa de su mochila y prosigio a cambiarse. Arrojo la ropa manchada con sangre dentro de un basural, sin preocuparse por advertir a nadie de lo que pasaría si era llevada a la justicia por su crimen.

Solo quedaba el oso, una presa a la altura de su fuerza y destreza en estado salvaje. Pero su arma se encontraba descargada, pues solo tenia un disparo. El plan era reservarla para el mas grande. Pero sus deseos de venganza le jugaron una mala pasada a su organizada estrategia, aunque no se arrepentia de eso.

Una vez en la chatarrería, pudo observar al guardia de la puerta.

-Disculpe, señor…-

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo el rinoceronte en tono poco cortez.

-Estoy buscando a un amigo. Un oso, casi el doble de mi altura, se llama Ricardo Ferdinal.-

-Ah, sí. Lo conozco, su turno empieza a las 8:30. Así que no debe tardar en llegar.-

-Gracias, lo esperare por aquí.-

-Como quieras.-

Espero pasientemente los minutos hasta ver una gran bola marron acercándose a la distancia, con un paso bastante lento. Cuando este se encontraba a 20 metros de la entrada, ella se puso en su camino.

-¿Ricardo Ferdinal?-Susurro en tono apenas alto como para que el oso escuchara.

-¿Quién pregunta?-Siguio mirando al frente, sin voltear a ver quien le hablaba.

-Me he enterado de los servicios que ofreces, y quisiera proponerte un trato.-Dirijio su mirada a su supuesta "Clienta". Era una tigresa, bastante bien vestida, por lo que seguro tenia dinero.

-¡Ben!-Grito hacia donde estaba el rinoceronte.-¡Me tomare el dia hoy! ¡Avisale a los demás!-Camino hacia la dirección contraria, sin esperar la respuesta del guardia. Hicieron un largo trecho hasta llegar a un callejón alejado.-Bien…-Se apoyo contra la pared.- ¿Qué interés la trae hacia mí?-

-Bueno pues…-Empezo, figiendo nerviosismo.- ¡Vaya!, nunca había tratado con un traficante de información.-

-Comprendo.-Esbozo una sonrisa inquietante, a lo cual la tigresa se estremesio intencionalmente, dando al depredador la imagen de que le tenia miedo.-Entonces, nadie de por aquí la conoce…-

-No… de hecho… solo usted sabe de mi presencia en este lugar…-

-Que gran beneficio para mi.-Se alejo de la pared para poner su brazo contra la pared donde estaba su victima.

-¿N-No se supone que debamos ne-negociar?-Su falsa sonrisa demostraba incomodidad, mas por dentro estaba muy calmada. Las cosas parecían ir bastante bien.

-¿Quieres negociar? Pues aquí esta mi propocicion… Dame todo tu dinero ahora mismo y te dejare marchar, luego de divertirme un poco contigo.-Poso una mano con fuerza sobre sus piernas.-O puedes negarte y quedarte en este callejón hasta que los gusanos te coman.-

-Prefiero que seas tu quien se pudra aquí.-Dirigio sus garras hacia el cuello del oso. Este a su vez incito para atrás su cuerpo, haciendo que las garras de la tigresa se entrerraran en su pecho.

-¡Agh! ¡Hija de…!-No logro terminar la frase que esta volvió a la carga, con un certero zarpazo en su cara. Logrando quitarle la visión gracias al dolor.

-No voy a dejarte ir luego de lo que hiciste.-Lanzo una patada en su dirrecion, mas esta la esquivo y una vez la pierna se pozo en el suelo, le propino una mordida con sus filosos colmillos.

La tortura continuo y continuo subiendo los niveles de dolor. Poco a poco fue haciendo que el predador perdiera sangre, y con ella, el movimiento de sus miembros. Pero no era la mejor combatiente en cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que el oso pudo dar una buena cantidad de golpes y zarpazos poco precisos en ella. Aunque ella también perdia sangre, no era la misma cantidad que la que estaba saboreando de su presa.

Luego un largo tiempo entre golpes, mordidas y garras, pudo apreciar que su contrincante apenas respiraba. Habia perdido una cantidad devastadora de sangre. Pero no iba a dejarle ir sin ser ella quien lo enviara al otro lado.

-Hora de terminar esto.-Su sonrisa era macabra, y el filo de sus garras de color carmesí amenazaban con arrebatar la vida de aquel mamífero. Se arrodillo para quedar frente al oso. Dio una ultima mirada a su rostro casi muerto y como la delicada caricia de una navaja, corto su cuello de lado a lado. Haciendo que la poca sangre que le quedaba, callera sobre su ropa.

Se paro para poder mirar todo lo que había hecho con ese oso. Se filicito a si misma, luego de sentir una paz interna que jamas había sentido. El hecho que sus padres fueran vengados, por nada mas y nada menos que ella misma, la llenaba de orgullo. Se consideraba a si misma como una justiciera.

Luego recordó ver su ropa, la cual no podia estar en peor estado. No podia volver a su casa con ese estado. Mucho menos sin haber limpiado antes sus heridas. Reviso los bolsillos del oso para poder encontrar algo de dinero. Nada. Aquel cadáver no poseía mas que lo tenia encima, que no era mejor que lo que ella levaba.

Vigilo la calle en busca de personas, pero había nadie. Salio corriendo del lugar, para poder dirigirse a un viejo edificio abandonado. Aquel lugar estaba completamente en ruinas, los pisos se estaban desmoronando, las mayoría de las escaleras habían caído, algunas habitaciones incluso estaban marcadas con pintura roja haciendo parecer que fuera sangre y tenían dibujos satánicos en ellas. Recorrio todas y cada una de las piezas, buscando alguna que tuviera agua. Lamentablemente la suerte se la había acabado, aquel lugar no poseía índice alguno de algún liquido con el que limpiarze. Sus heridas empezaban a doler y arder por una posible pequeña infección. No le quedaba mas remedio, debía ir a alguna casa para asi limpiarze. Con la vista, busco alguna dependencia en donde no hubiera indicios de gente viviendo allí. Encontro una, pequeña pero bien construida. Salio por la ventana del lugar, que daba hacia un largo pasillo.

-Nadie, perfecto.-Observo cada rincón de la calle que su visión le permitia, para asegurarse que nadie la viera entrando.

Al fin llego hacia el lugar. Dio un ultimo vistazo hacia sus espaldas, nadie. Prosiguio por intentar colarse por la puerta delantera, pero esta se encontraba cerrada. Repazo mentalmente todas las posibles entradas, pero solo se ocurria intentar entrar por la puerta de atrás, si es que poseían una. Dio la vuelta a la casa para encontrarse con una pared solida, no había entrada trasera. Trato de mantener la calma, aun podia intentar por la delantera, aunque debía tener cuidado que nadie la viera. Volvio a la puerta delantera y utilizo una de sus garras como una ganzua. Aquella cerradura era bastante débil, ya que con una pequeña fuerza, esta cedió.

Una vez dentro, agudizo sus orejas, no quería tener la mala suerte de entrar en casa de algún animal nocturno. Para su suerte, aquel lugar estaba completamente vacio. Si no fuera por ella, la casa estaría desabitada. Prosiguio por comenzar a buscar el baño. Una vez encontrado, no dudo en meterse rápidamente, con su ropa puesta. Dado que no poseía mas que lo llevaba puesto, no se podia dar el lujo como con la muda anterior de arrojarla por algún lado. El agua tenia un efecto bastante relajante sobre su cuerpo, y tranquilizaba bastante el dolor de sus heridas. Busco por algún kit de primeros auxilios una vez terminada su labor de lavar su pelaje y ropa. Su suerte no podia mejorar, pues encontró un kit que tenia vendas, gazas, aguja, hilo, agua oxigenada, alcohol, algodón y un poco de liquido amarillo para limpiar las heridas, el cual ella no recordaba su nombre, dado las pocas veces que se lo pusieron.

Vendó sus heridas mas superficiales. Luego limpio con agua oxigenada sus lastimaduras mas profundas, que se alojaban mayoritaria mente en sus brazos y piernas. Luego procedio a colocar la sustancia amarilla en las gazas. Solo para asegurarze, cobrio con vendas las gazas. Su blanco pelaje hacia difícil distinguir las vendas, pero no imposible. Hecho todo esto, se dirigio hacia la habitación de la casa, donde busco alguna prenda que fuera, con suerte, de su talle. Por lastima, todo el ropero era de ropa masculina. Aunque no es que le importara el genero de la ropa, el problema recaía en que ese macho, era mas del doble de su tamaño. Sus ojos se posaron en la foto que yacía en la mesa de luz de al lado de la cama. Eran una pareja de elefantes. "Se ven muy felices" Dijo para sus adentros, con un poco de celos.

Una vez que la ropa se seco, se cambio y se dispuso a abandonar la casa. Por suerte, el o los dueños, no aparecieron en ningún momento. Emprendio su largo camino a casa, repazando mentalmente cada detalle de ese dia. Fueron tantas emociones que casi parecia un año. De un momento para otro, se detuvo a causa de una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorriéndole la espina dorsal. "¡¿Cómo pude se tan torpe?!" Esas palabras rebotaron en sus mente, al mismo tiempo que sus piernas se movían con la velocidad mas potente que podían. Su cuaderno, con sus anotaciones, letra y nombre, se encontraban en la mochila. Y la mochila se la dejo olvidada en donde estaba el cadáver del lobo.

Llego lo mas rapido que pudo donde residia su difunto enemigo. Comprobo el área para rebuscar su mochila por todos lados, hasta que por fin apareció una gacela con su brazo derecho roto y la mochila en su izquierdo.

-Supongo que esto te pertenece…-La mirada del animal daba a entender que estaba sufriendo mucho.

-Asi es, gracias.-

-Tu eres quien mato al lobo, ¿no es asi?-No respondio, solo se quedo mirándola.-Dado que no me has atacado, supongo el problema era solo con el. ¿Me equivoco?-

-No, estas en lo cierto. Eran asuntos personales entre nosotros.-

-Me alegro de escuchar eso. Entonces no vamos a decir nada.-Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, pero la tigresa la detuvo.

-Espera…-Volteo la cabeza.- ¿Por qué guardar el secreto?-

-Porque… yo también tuve que pelear por algo que quería, solo que a mi no se me dio tan bien enfrentarme a un depredador, mucho menos a dos.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porfavor… Te fuiste de aquí sin ni un rasguño, y luego vuelves con vendas. Agrengando el hecho de que en ningún momento sono sirena alguna, es fácil especular que esas heridas no te las has hecho sola.-Termino la conversación mirando de nuevo al frente y retomando la marcha hacia su lugar.

Se alegro al pensar que estaba segura confiando en alguien que parecía ser bastante astuto, incluso podría llegar a hacer algún negocio de información con ella en el futuro.

Una vez arreglados los cabos sueltos, volvió a su casa. Aunque para su mala suerte, su prima no trabajaba los fines de semana. Por lo que pudo ver en primera persona como su familiar llegaba llena de vendas. Aquello no fue una buena imagen, lo cual desato una discusión entre ellas.

O-O

Habian pasado 5 años desde esos sucesos. Alexandra se marcho de la casa de su prima para poder alquilar su propia viviendo, además que no quería ponerla en peligro dado el trabajo al que se dedicaba. Se había vuelto una traficante de información, pero de las menos comunes y de las que mas peligro corre su vida. Era una traficante de información, pero de informadores.

"Para vencer a un monstruo, debes convertirte en uno". Era la frase que la hacia despertar cada mañana cazando a todo aquel que pusiera en peligro a los demás. Hasta que se topo con alguien a quien no podia dar caza, alguien que no dejaba rastro tras de si, y con quien había tenido contacto hacia 5 años. Se trataba del traficante al que todos conocían como la "Sombra Naranja".

Los últimos 3 años persiguió a ese delincuente sin descanzo, solo se daba el lujo de detener su búsqueda cuando la situación requeria de su trabajo para proporcionarle dinero. Nadie sabía nada de él, y si lo sabían, no la compartirían con ella. Todas sus pistas la llevaban a callejones sin salida. Hasta que, cansada de tanto buscar sin hallar respuestas, se dispuso a usar su ultimo recurso y por tanto mas peligroso. Contactar con él directamente.

Preparo una reunión en donde ninguno de los dos portaría armas. Aunque su pedido parecía extraño dado que no solicitaba ninguna información antes de la junta, no se la rechazo.

Llegado el dia, se quedo esperando en el callejón, hasta que apareció un pequeño zorro con pelaje gris, quien se apoyo en la pared que había frente a ella. Encendio un cigarrillo y se dispuso a hablar.

-Tu me contactaste, ¿Qué deseas?-La tigresa se encontraba confusa, puede que la apariencia que diera ese animal fuera de un cachorro. Pero su voz y forma de hablar le decían que era de casi el doble de su edad.

-Solicite a la "Sombra Naranja". Y no pienso hacer tratos con nadie mas.-

-Soy su representante. Todo contrato pasa primero por mi y luego llega hacia el.-

-Bien, pues…-Saco un arma de fuego la cual no poseía balas y apunto al zorro en la cara.-O lo llamas o no vuelves a verlo…-

-Yo que tu no haría eso…-Le dirigio una mirada la cual era de advertencia, no de miedo.

-¿Crees que me das mie…?-No pudo terminar su frase dado que una gran sombra callo sobre ella, quitándole el arma e incapacitandola de una manera tan rapido y fluida que solo supo que estaba en el piso cuando vio las patas de su "contacto".

-Te lo advertimos.-Nick había estado en el techo de donde Alexandra se encontraba apoyada, a una altura de no mas de tres metros y medio. Observando con detalle cada movimiento del animal, a la espera de que sucediera algo que no era acordado.

-Habiamos acordado sin armas, gatita.-Finnick se encontraba aun contra la pared.-¿Querias a la sombra naranja? Pues aquí la tienes.-Sentencio alejándose con el arma y bolso de la tigresa.

-No intentes nada raro o no dudare en ser la ultima cara que veas en esta vida.-La solto y se alejo un par de metros a la espera de algún movimiento brusco.

-Vaya forma de tratar a una dama…-Comento con una pequeña risa.

-Una dama que amenazaba con un arma a mi amigo, quien si cumplio con no traer armas.-

-Bien, menti.-Comento levantándose.-Pero gracias a eso puedo hablar contigo… viejo amigo desconocido.-Miro al zorro con brillo en los ojos. Era increíble la admiración que poseía hacia el. En toda su vida había visto a semejante espécimen. Portaba una remera negra sin mangas, mostrando sus fuertes brazos, los cuales demostraban que no era necesario tener mucho musculo para tener una gran fuerza. Sus piernas eran cubiertas por un pantalón ajustado al cuerpo, marcando las agiles piernas que poseía. No llevaba calzado, usando las almohadillas de sus pies para no causar ruido alguno. Tanto las garras de sus manos como las de sus pies eran afiladas y gruesas, demostrando un gran peligro.-Tu eres mas interesante que tu amigo.-

-El sentimiento no es mutuo.-Musito asumiendo una poscicion mas relajada.

-Que lastima. Bien, hora de los negocios.-Comento esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.-

-Un momento… Me llamaste "Viejo amigo desconocido". ¿Acaso me conoces de algo?-Nick podia ver esa cara que le traía un remoto y corto recuerdo pero no sabia indentificarlo.

-Si y no. Hice un trato contigo hace 5 años, pero nunca mas tuvimos contacto.-

-Ahora recuerdo, tu eras la que quería una memoria con suficiente información como para rastrear a unos criminales.-

-Asi es. Y no creo que recuerdes el juguetito que te pedi…-

-Si, lo recuerdo. Y me negué rotundamente en conseguir ese tipo de cosas.-

-Si, pero no fue difícil encontrar a alguien mas que lo vendiera, pero pocos eran confiables. Suerte que di con uno que no me estafo.-

-Suerte para ti.-

-Si… Y ahora bien ¿Vamos a lo que nos concierne?-

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres?-

-Te quiero a ti.-El no respondio ni se inmuto por la contestación de ella.-Eres el mejor informante de toda zootopia, por lo tanto, mi mayor enemigo. Pero puedo pasar por alto todo a cambio de que vengas conmigo y reveles a los demás informantes de la ciudad. Y prometo no delatar tu identidad y ubicación o la de tu amigo a la policía.-Su sonrisa se tranformo en una mas desquisiada, como si hubiera perdido el sentido de la cordura y solo ese animal pudiera devolvérselo.

-…-Se quedo un minuto entero observando a Alexandra.-Pues mi respuesta en un "No".-Contesto.

-Bien, entonces… Nicolás Piberius Wilde será conocido como el ex "sombra".-Finnick pudo escuchar que la tigresa pronunciaba el nombre completo de su amigo, dándose cuenta que realmente si poseía información de el. Dio una mirada rápida al zorro, quien no parecía alertado por esa amenaza.

-Entonces…-Comenzo acercándose un poco hacia la tigresa.-Tendre que encargarme de ti antes de que si quiera puedas pronunciar palabra alguna.-

-Si no fuera porque me agarraste desprevenida, no serias capaz de vencerme. Llevo 5 años enfrentándome cuerpo a cuerpo con animales del doble de tu tamaño.-Se dispuso en posición de "ataque".-Veamos de que eres capaz.-

-Mgh…-No empezaron la lucha, pero Nick ya había descubierto tres puntos deviles en su postura.

Se preparo para el combate, poniendo un pie detrás apuntando en un horinzontal perfecto, mientras que con el delantero se apreciaba una poscicion vertical clavada el suelo. Una mano en su cintura y la otra apuntando al frente, dividiendo la vista su oponente a la mitad. Si bien, no era la mejor poscicion de combate, era la que mas movimientos rapidos, le permitia.

Alexandra comenzó el ataque con un golpe en carrera, el cual él esquivo fácilmente con mano adelantada. Tomo la muñeca de la tigresa, atrayéndola hacia el y colocando un fuerte golpe con la rodilla en su estomago. Cayo sin aire al suelo. Nunca la habían golpeado asi, si bien varios animales esquivaban su golpe, todos quedaban desposicionados. Habia desvalorizado a su oponente y estaba pagando las consecuencias por ello. Cuando pudo volver a tomar aire, vio al zorro, aun en su poscicion inicial. Volvio a la carga, pero esta vez estaría preparada. De nuevo desvio su golpe, pero cuando este intento agarrar su muñeca, esta dirigio una patada hacia el torso del zorro. Con su mano libre, agarro el pie de la tigresa, y conecto un fuerte golpe con el puño en su rodilla. Pudo sentir como perdia la sensación completa de la pierna. Cayo al suelo sin poder acomodar su extremidad para que la sostuviera. De nuevo lo había subestimado. Se dio cuenta que en su estado actual, no era rival para él. Incluso completamente bien le seria muy difícil la lucha.

-¡Agh!... ¡Me rindo!...-Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular antes de ver a su adversario tomar su brazos y con un rapido movimiento, enterrar dos garras en sus hombros y otro fuerte golpe en la rodilla que restaba. Perdio la movilidad completa de sus miembros.-¡Ya dije que me rindo…!-

-Esto es solo un recordatorio.-Poso una mirada fría sobra la desvalida.-Antes de que los policías puedan llegar hasta mi, mis colmillos saborearan tu cuello.-

-¡¿Crees que amenazándome me daras miedo?!-

-No es una amenaza… Es una advertencia.-Puso su mano firme cerca del cuello.-Recobraras la sesibilidad en aproximadamente 2 horas.-Sin mas, dio un golpe seco en su nuca.

Luego de despertar, pudo apreciar que estaba en el mismo lugar, con un gran dolor en sus musculos.

-¡JAJAJA!-Rio fuertemente.-Al fin una cazeria interesante…


	7. Capitulo 7

Pudo entender al momento la intención de la tigresa, pues, si ella brindaba información a la policía de forma anónima para el presunto criminal, no correría riesgo alguno. Pero no tuvo en cuenta que el pequeño fennec se encontraba a solo 20 metros de ellos, escuchándola.

-De acuerdo, ¿Posee usted alguna información sobre el animal que estamos buscando señorita "de Wilde"?-

Se asomó a la patrulla para tratar de encontrar algún arma. Solo había una pistola tranquilizante en el asiento del acompañante. Por lastima, solo poseía una carga. Pero eso le basto.

-De hecho si, el zorro al que buscan es mi esposo…- Sigilosamente, entro en el vehículo y tomo el arma. Le tomo unos 10 segundos enfocar con la vista a la tigresa.- Él se encuentra en…-Un sordo sonido cruzo el aire, dando de lleno al pecho de Alexandra. Esta pudo rastrear con la vista a su agresor.- ¡Finnick, maldito hijo de…!-No pudo completar la frase que se desplomo en el suelo.

-¡Tu! ¡Alto hay!-Grito colmillar mirando al zorro.

Salió corriendo de la patrulla y se dirigió en rumbo contrario a los oficiales. Judy fue detrás de él, dado que era más rápida que el lobo.

-¡Tu cuida de la testigo, yo iré tras el zorro!-Antes de que pudiera argumentar algo, ella ya había desaparecido en busca del agresor.

Doblo a la izquierda en la esquina, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a una coneja que le pisaba los talones con sus saltos. Giro en un pequeño callejón, en donde había una pequeña casa abandonada sin puerta. Entro en completa oscuridad, acompañado por la coneja luego de unos 20 segundos. A sus ojos les costaba adaptarse a la penumbra, dado que no trabajaba en esas condiciones desde que tenía a Nick a su lado. En cambio la coneja, por más tiempo que pasara, no podría rastrear al zorro con la vista. Agudizo sus orejas para percibir cualquier sonido.

Finnick se encontraba en gran desventaja, dado que no era tan ágil como su amigo, si tan rápido y hábil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Debía utilizar su sigilo para intentar escabullirse, teniendo en cuenta que su oponente poseía una gran habilidad auditiva.

Posándose sobre la punta de sus pies, medito hacia cual habitación debía ir. La más cercana a él, poseía una ventana por la que podría escapar, pero al abrir la puerta, su rival lo escucharía o vería, dada la luz de afuera. Había una segunda habitación a unos 10 metros de él, en la cual podría, o no, haber alguna botella rota, con la cual atacar. Ambas opciones le daban vuelta en la cabeza.

Judy se encontraba a pocos pasos de la entrada, mirando al vacío, dado que su vista era solo diurna, pero mantenía sus oídos en alerta. No volvería a caer como lo hizo el día anterior. Trataba de no pensar para no desconcentrarse, pero no podía evitar preguntarse el porqué de ese ataque. Buscaban a un zorro con pelaje naranja, pero quien ataco a la tigresa, fue el "pequeño" que habían encontrado al principio. Además de eso, lo llamaron "Finnick". ¿Era ese acaso un alias o su nombre real? Abandono rápidamente la nube mental en la que estaba y se concentró de nuevo en el vacío que había delante de ella.

-Piensa, maldita sea, piensa…-Se torturaba mentalmente, dado que no sabía cómo proceder.

Las palabras claves no le servirían, dado que no había indicios de ningún informante en las cercanías. Si llegaba a la habitación donde se reunían algunos borrachos a beber, la coneja se abalanzaría hacia él, y si tenía suerte, habría alguna botella con la que contratacar. Pero tampoco había indicios de que hubiera habido gente allí, por lo que si encontraba algo era de suerte. La opción que más fuerza tomo, fue la de la ventana. Debía ser más rápido que su rival si quería salir ileso de allí, y con tiempo suficiente para escapar.

-Bien, coneja. Pongamos a prueba tus reflejos.-

Se acercó a la puerta con la voltereta silenciosa, hasta ahora todo bien. Pero de ahora en adelante no tendría esa suerte, dado que la puerta era antigua, por lo que haría ruido al abrirse, hiciera lo que hiciera. Además que entraría luz.

Abrió lo más rápido que pudo la puerta y atravesó el umbral. Judy reacciono al ruido de la puerta, y al ver de dónde provenía, se lanzó a la carga. Pero fue tarde, la puerta se cerró delante de ella. Echo su peso contra esta, pero parecía estar trabada con algo. Al otro lado, el zorro coloco una silla en el picaporte. Consiguiéndose unos minutos de ventaja.

Se adelantó hacia la ventana, cayendo al lado de la calle. Una vez afuera, se tranquilizó. Levanto la vista y pudo ver que no había nadie en las cercanías. Se dispuso a correr hacia la avenida que se encontraba a unas 7 cuadras, dándole la oportunidad de fundirse con la multitud que habría a esa hora.

Judy al ver que la puerta se encontraba atrancada, tomo la radio y contacto con su compañero.

-¡Colmillar! ¡Me encuentro a 1 manzana al norte y 2 al este de donde vimos al sospechoso! ¡Vente hacia aquí de inmediato!-

-¡Estoy en camino!-Luego de uno minutos, el lobo llego con la patrulla.- ¡Súbete! ¡Vamos!-Encendieron la sirena y Colmillar tomo rumbo hacia la avenida.

-¿Sabes hacia donde se dirige?-

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que tomo camino hacia la avenida, que a esta hora se encuentra muy concurrida.-

Luego de 4 cuadras en la patrulla, lograron distinguir una mancha gris que se encontraba a 2 cuadras de ellos. Se movía rápido, pero se notaba que sus músculos estaban cansados. La patrulla acelero a fondo, consiguiendo alcanzar al animal antes de que pudiera mezclarse con la gente. Situaron la patrulla en medio del camino del zorro. A lo que este respondió girando hacia otro callejón, solo que este no poseía casas abandonadas donde pudiera colarse y distraer a sus perseguidores.

-¡Mierda!-

-¡Z.P.D! ¡Deténgase donde esta!-Grito el lobo.

-Lo que me faltaba.-Murmuro alzando sus patas delanteras al cielo.

-Más le vale no intentar nada o me veré obligado a apresarlo a la fuerza.

-"La sombra no se mueve si su dueño no lo hace".

-Con que tú eres quien está detrás del grupo "sombra"…-Musito colmillar tomando con fuerza su arma.

-Podría decirse que soy…-Se dio la vuelta mirando a los oficiales.-el dueño de las sombras…-

Colmillar le dio a Judy el arma con tranquilizantes y se acercó al zorro con las esposas en mano. Tomo la pata de Finnick, y este dio un salto, y haciendo una vuelta en el aire, callo en la espalda del lobo. Judy disparó su arma, pero este esquivo el dardo, haciendo que acertara en el cuerpo del policía. Lo empujo con las patas, tomando impulso para su salto en el proceso. Cayo sobre el capo de la patrulla y dirigió a la coneja una mirada juguetona de "Atrápame si puedes", haciendo que esta frunciera el ceño.

El zorro se dirigía hacia la concurrida avenida, mientras que la coneja se lanzó en su búsqueda. Poco antes que este pudiera llegar a la multitud, se propulso contra una pared, aterrizando con una pata y tomando impulso, para con la otra, dar en la cara del fugitivo.

Cayo rodando por el suelo. Esa patada casi le hace perder la conciencia. Su oponente era realmente fuerte, pero el poseía más experiencia. Se miraron a los ojos, esperando el movimiento del contrario. Cuando se dispuso a realizar su ataque, pudo sentir que algo se le clavaba en el pie. Bajo la mirada, solo para dar con un dardo en su pata izquierda. Miro a su atacante. "¡Maldito lobo!" Colmillar estaba contra la patrulla a punto de caer dormido, apuntando de manera muy débil al zorro.

-Por suerte apunte un poco más arriba de lo que decía mi vista.-Dijo con una pequeña risa antes de caer dormido al piso.

Ahora estaba en desventaja, el dardo tardaría como máximo 1 minuto en hacer efecto en él. Se apresuró hacia la coneja, tratando de sacarla de posición. Comenzó con golpes que a Judy le costaba esquivar, pero luego de unos segundos, pudo ver como los esquivaba con facilidad. "¡¿Se está volviendo más rápida?!", comenzó a sentir como sus piernas le empezaban a pesar. "¡No! ¡Yo me estoy volviendo más lento!". La lucha siguió por escasos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta que no podía hacer más.

-Maldito… lobo…-Cayo en el suelo inconsciente dado el efecto del dardo.

Tomo las esposas de su compañero y se dispuso a apresar al animal. Pero sin que ella lo supiera, una pantera negra se encontraba en la esquina opuesta, observando todo desde la distancia.

-Debo alertar al jefe.-

O-O

Se tranquilizó, no podía darse el lujo de volver a perder la compostura. Aunque esa noticia lo alertara, no tenían pruebas de que Finnick hubiera participado en delito alguno. Respondió el correo con "Infórmame sobre cualquier hecho que suceda al respecto".

Cerró la conexión y desenchufo su celular. Le quedaba una hora y media hasta la reunión con su cliente, quien le supliría de armas de fuego. Pero aún quedaba el asunto de la información que había recabado. No poseía ningún tipo de información para ponerse en contacto con su cliente, solo quedaba esperar a que este pusiera en contacto con él.

Lo estaban buscando, eso lo sabía. Según el correo de la nutria, una tigresa con pelaje blanco que respondía al nombre de Alexandra, estaba cooperando con la policía. Ella sabía bastante sobre él, por lo que no dudo en tomar su celular y hacer una llamada.

-¿Diga…?-

-"Marrón"…-

-¿Qué sucede "naranja"?-

-Necesito que te acerques a hacer una mudanza rápida y avisa a "verde" para que desaloje un galpón para mí.-

-¿Paso algo importante?-

-Tienen a "Gris"…-

-¡Carajo! ¿Algo más?-

-Alexandra esta con la policía.-

-…-Pasaron unos segundos antes de que respondieran.-De acuerdo, estaré allí lo más rápido que pueda.-

-De acuerdo.-Corto y quedo mirando a la nada.

Recordó todo lo que tuvo que soportar para llegar hasta donde estaba en ese momento. Los duros entrenamientos, los asaltos fallidos, la ayuda que recibió de su compañero para que la policía no lo atrapara. Definitivamente no se dejaría vencer. Era el mejor en su trabajo, Finnick se aseguró de eso. Era capaz de enfrentarse a 5 animales desarmados, pues se había preparado. Podía evitar casi cualquier ataque que le hicieran. Sabía los puntos débiles y fuertes de cada raza que habitara la ciudad. Conocía e inventaba formas de pasar desapercibido, e incluso de escapar cuando lo perseguían. En resumen, era el cazador más hábil, y su presa: una coneja, un lobo y una tigresa.

Una coneja con mucha fuerza y buena agilidad, pero carente de experiencia. Poseía un muy desarrollado sentido auditivo, aunque no podía ver en la oscuridad.

Un lobo con poca agilidad y fuerza, pero con gran puntería e inteligencia. Sus sentidos del olfato y oídos eran superiores a los suyos, pero no significaba que este estuviera en ventaja, dado que si bien poseía visión nocturna, no era tan buena. Apenas podía ver a metro y medio de él.

Una tigresa con un sigilo bastante desarrollado, además de un cuerpo a cuerpo decente pero que necesitaba de un ayudante para surtir efecto contra alguien con sus maniobras y agilidad.

Analizo todos los pros y contras de su raza y la de sus enemigos. Planeaba escenarios de ataque y tácticas. Buscaba los mejores escenarios que dejaran débil a sus contrincantes pero que le dieran la victoria. Cosa bastante difícil, dado que formaban un gran equipo. Los contras de uno, eran las ventajas de otro. Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pudo escuchar como un motor se acercaba a su camioneta. Hacia ruido, le faltaba aceite y el metal sonaba como a punto de caerse. Reconoció el camión de su aliado.

-Oye, ya estoy aquí.-Se escuchó al mismo tiempo que tocaban la puerta.

-Abre y ayúdame a mover las cosas.-Estaba preparado para empezar, pues ese era solo el primer día de lo que se había desatado. Bajo la voz para pronunciar casi como un susurro.-Que dé comienzo la cacería…-


	8. Capitulo 8

Una habitación vacía, un techo desconocido, una leve luz pasando por la rendija de lo que parecía ser una puerta y una incómoda presión en su cuello. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuánto había estado ausente? Muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza al mismo tiempo que comprobaba que era la presión que sentía. Con sus patas pudo distinguir una superficie lisa en donde debía haber pelaje, del mismo modo que toco una pequeña caja a un costado. Sus ánimos cayeron por el suelo al darse cuenta de que era lo que tenía. Un collar de control se encontraba en su garganta restringiendo una libre movilidad. Y por lo que creía, una vida normal.

Sollozo en silencio al darse cuenta que se encontraba solo en ese momento y recordar que quienes lo habían capturado, tenían suficiente evidencia para dejarlo tras las rejas por el resto de su vida. Como si no fuera eso suficiente, se torturo al pensar que no podría tener emociones gracias al collar. Entonces un pensamiento invadió su mente. El collar no se había activado.

-Tienes visitas.-Sonó una voz ronca al otro lado de la puerta.

Luego de unos segundos de adaptar su vista a la luz que ingresaba a la habitación, pudo ver a un lobo con traje de policía frente a él.

-Veo que has despertado.-Se veía muy tranquilo, aunque su voz sonaba bastante amenazante.-Supongo que habrás notado el aparato que hay en tu cuello. Es un collar de control modelo KJ-801A, con adaptación de control a distancia. Por lo que solo se activara cuando haga esto.-Saco un pequeño control de su bolsillo y presiono el botón.

Una sensación extraña y aterradora recorrió todo su cuerpo. Sus músculos se contraían y estiraban cada breves milésimas de segundos. Su mente se puse en blanco, dando paso a un dolor sin posibilidad de pensamiento alguno. La respiración se dificultaba y su sangre hervía, aquello segundos que duro aquella tortura parecieron eternos. Cuando por fin termino, no pudo hacer otra cosa que caer al suelo. Toda energía había sido succionada de su cuerpo, pero aun podía conservar la conciencia.

-Ni…-Trato de hablar, pero su boca aun no le respondía bien.-"Nick, -Comenzó a decir en su mente- ahora puedo entenderte mejor…"-Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al mismo tiempo que una lagrima caía.-"Prometo quitarte esa maldita cosa… aunque sea lo último que haga…"-Se desmayó en el lugar, dejando al lobo solo con sus pensamientos.

-Debe ser la primera vez que te electrocutan.-Comento mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del zorro.-Por eso esta reacción.-Lo cargo en sus brazos y lo deposito en la cama.-No sabes la suerte que has tenido. Lástima que se te haya acabado.-Se dispuso a salir pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. De reojo miro al prisionero, quien descansaba inconsciente en su lecho de madera.-Tranquilo, no estarás solo mucho tiempo. Pronto tendrás a cientos de criminales alrededor de ti.-

o-o

-Lo que pides, es más de lo que me estás dando.-

-Esa información tiene más valor personal que económico, y lo sabes.-

-Aun así, no fue fácil obtenerla.-

-Que tus ayudantes sean inútiles no es problema mío. Yo mismo conseguiría esa información para mañana si no tuviera las horas contadas.-

-…-Un largo suspiro salió de su boca.-Solo por esta vez te la dejare más barata.-Se dio vuelta para ver al zorro a la cara.-Pero deberás hacer un recado por mi.-Arrastro un pendrive por la mesa que los separaba, dejándolo frente a este.

-Si no tiene nada que ver con drogas o niños, puedes contar conmigo.-Respondió firmemente mientras tomaba la memoria y la conectaba en su tableta.

-Hay otro criminal que también va a ser transportado en ese autobús. Su nombre es Caleb, es una pantera negra. Por suerte, pude borrar sus registros antes de que la policía pudiera acceder a ellos. Sera transportado bajo el nombre de Josep. Lo quiero aquí ni bien termines lo tuyo.-La nutria se paró como pudo y camino hacia la puerta con una muleta.-Te puedes ir.-Sentencio abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

o-o

-He regresado del lugar donde nos indicaste, pero solo había una camioneta abandonada sin ruedas. Y por el color y la cantidad de óxido, debe llevar así aproximadamente 5 años.-

-Muy astuto, Nick…-Susurro por lo bajo.-Mire oficial, la información que yo le he dado es cien por ciento cierta. Ambos zorros Vivian hay. Hace dos días, ese vehículo poseía ruedas y tenía pintura nueva. ¿No le parece extraño?-

-Es tu palabra contra lo que yo vi hace menos de dos horas. Espero que tengas pruebas de lo que dices. De lo contrario, solo cuento con evidencia de ataque hacia oficiales y sospechas sobre robos contra el delincuente. Además que el expediente que me has hecho buscar dice que Nicholas Piberius Wilde lleva desaparecido desde los 15 años y medio.-

-Usted lo vio en persona, debe haber algún rastro que le pareciera familiar en la foto de cuando era más joven y cuando lo vio hace un par de días.-El collar de la tigresa comenzó a titilar, pero esta se calmó antes de recibir una descarga.

-Si bien hay indicios que indican que puede ser similar al sujeto que estoy buscando, no puedo basar mi caso en un "tal vez".-Apoyo sus manos en la mesa y bajo las orejas dejando ver una débil y tierna coneja que solo buscaba respuestas.-Por favor, debe haber algo más que puedas decirme para encontrar al fugitivo.-

-Lamentablemente, ese zorro es mucho más inteligente y hábil de lo que cree. Va a desaparecer por bastante tiempo, no va a ser fácil seguirle la huella.-

Ambas quedaron en silencio, entendiendo que no sería posible dar con el criminal en ese momento. Ambas tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la habitación. Se despidieron cortésmente en la entrada y cada una fue por su lado.

-¡Hopps!-Colmillar corría a toda prisa hacia ella.

-¡Colmillar! ¿Qué sucede?-

-El convoy de los prisioneros que salió esta mañana rumbo a la cárcel… fue atacado…-Las orejas de la coneja subieron al cielo y su pelaje se erizó al escuchar eso.-Tenemos a tres criminales muertos, además de siete bajas de oficiales.-

-…-No pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, su voz había quedado atrapada en su cuerpo, el cual también estaba en shock.

-¡Debemos ir cuanto antes a la escena!-Grito mientras se dirigían hacia la salida en dirección a las patrullas.


	9. Capitulo 9

-He conseguido la información necesaria para llevar a cabo esta misión. Y por lo que he conseguido comprender, no va a ser fácil… Pero confío en ustedes con mi vida, y espero lo mismo de vuestra parte.-

-Llevamos en este negocio mucho más tiempo que tú, pero aun así, has conseguido ser incluso mejor que lo que nosotros logramos ser en nuestros días de gloria. Aunque estemos pasados en años, aún podemos hacer frente a la mayoría de misiones.- El oso presente, demostraba serenidad y confianza en cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-Apreciamos tu preocupación, pero no somos tan inútiles como nuestra edad quisiera que lo fuéramos.-Una gran tortuga con arrugas visibles en toda su cara alzaba la voz en respuesta a los presentes.-Aun podemos ser de gran utilidad en varias misiones, y aunque no seamos los hábiles jóvenes que hacían temblar la ciudad con sus acciones como antaño, parte de esa experiencia sigue corriendo por nuestras venas.-

-Entonces, todo está dicho.-Sentencio el zorro colocando varios archivos sobre la mesa delante de ellos.-He realizado un trato hace unas horas para conseguirme un poco de armamento. Aunque solo pude armamento para mi persona, confío en que tengan armas para ustedes mismos.-

-Aún tengo una MP5 que me regalo un cliente hace unos 3 años.-Comentaba el oso.

-Y yo aún conservo el rifle que le compre a gris hace tiempo.-

-Perfecto. Armamento listo. Siguiente punto a tener en cuenta: Vehículos.-

-Mi camión está preparado para actuar.-

-Igual que mi camioneta.-

-Bien. Verde, ¿Qué tal esta la motocicleta de allí?-

-Pues, la compre la semana pasada para revenderla. Pero si la necesitas, las llaves están a tu disposición.-

-Gracias. Entonces, solo queda un punto que debatir.-

-Los refuerzos…-Respondieron el oso y la tortuga al unísono.

-Lamentablemente no poseemos información de la frecuencia que utilizan en sus radios. Y aunque lo supiéramos, no tenemos tiempo para conseguir un distorsionador de señal.-

-¿Qué nivel de refuerzos se esperan?-

-Entre 10 y 15 patrullas en un lapso máximo de 30 minutos.-

-Es un número bastante preocupante.-

-Además que el auto de compañía posee vidrios y neumáticos anti-balas. Así que dispararles no es una opción.-

-Creo que yo podría ayudar en eso…-Una cuarta voz interrumpió en la habitación, haciendo que los tres restantes dirigieran su atención hacia esta.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?-Respondió la tortuga apuntando con un revolver al "intruso".

-Mi nombre es Aarón, hermano de Caleb. Quien les dio la información creyó que podrían necesitar ayuda con respecto a esta misión, por eso me ha enviado.-

-¿Y qué clase de ayuda podrías proporcionarnos?-Inquirió el oso con tono de curiosidad.

-Soy especiales en sistemas digitales así como técnico especial en sistemas electrónicos. El dispositivo de interrupción de señal de radio de largo alcance que necesitan, no es difícil de fabricar. Con los materiales a mi alcance, podría tenerlo listo para antes de que nos vayamos.-

-¿"Vayamos"?-Pregunto la tortuga quien aún no quitaba la mira del "invitado".

-Ninguno de ustedes conoce como funcionan estos dispositivos. Por lo que aunque lo tuvieran en sus manos, no podrían activarlo y mantenerlo interrumpiendo la señal. No soy bueno en armas de fuego, así que no puedo tomar partido directo en la batalla, pero puedo ayudar en la parte intelectual.-

Los animales reunidos alrededor de la mesa se miraron fijamente entre ellos, dado que aunque lo que decía podía ser cierto, también podría ser un enemigo muy bien informado.

-Puedes venir… Siempre y cuando no causes problemas…-Sentencio el zorro luego de algunos minutos.

-Así se hará.-

-Iras con Marrón. Él te tendrá vigilado todo el tiempo, así que cualquier movimiento raro, será tu fin.- El animal en cuestión, asintió con su cabeza. Dando a entender que no tenía problema alguno con las órdenes del zorro.- ¡De acuerdo, señores! ¡Quedan tres horas para el salto a la acción! ¡Así que cada uno a lo suyo!-

Cada uno sabía que debía hacer, haciendo que nadie se molestara entre sí. El oso reforzaba su camión, para imitar a un vehículo blindado. La tortuga por su parte, colocaba ruedas blindadas, dado que sería el vehículo de huida. El zorro había preparado de antemano sus armas, dándole tiempo para examinar la motocicleta. Y aunque el nuevo apenas si se movía de la sala apartada en donde se encontraba, se podían ver las chipas brotando desde adentro.

Fueron las tres horas más movidas que tuvieron, pero al cabo de estas, todos estaban listos. Se reunieron de nuevo alrededor de la mesa. Cada uno tomo una pequeña radio de corto alcance. Aunque no cruzaron palabras, en sus miradas se veía la determinación.

Marrón y Verde subieron a sus respectivos vehículos. La pantera, a quien se le dio el apodo de "Negro" dado su pelaje, subió a la parte trasera del camión del oso. Naranja conducía la motocicleta.

-" _Aquí Verde probando señal._ "-

-" _Marrón, recibiendo y transmitiendo._ "-

-" _Negro al habla, recepción perfecta._ "-

-Perfecto. Todas las radios funcionan. Negro, el aparato que diseñaste, ¿no irrumpirá también nuestras señales?-

-" _Negativo naranja. Solo funciona con señales especiales que utilizan las radios de largo alcance. Dado que las nuestras funcionan a una frecuencia diferente, no se verán afectadas._ "-

-¿Y qué sucede si intentan cambiar a una frecuencia distinta a la programada?-

-" _Con un poco de suerte, estarán lo suficientemente lejos como para que la señal de onda corta de su radio no sea recibida._ "-

-Agh…-Suspiro profundamente-En este momento, suerte es lo que nos falta.-

-" _No te preocupes tanto, naranja. Recuerda que tienes a un animal de más de 200kg de tu lado."_ -

-" _Además de una tortuga con vista de lince y un rifle a su espalda._ "-

-No es que no aprecie su ayuda, pero no podemos permitirnos errores. Mucho menos dadas las posibles víctimas que están dentro de ese vehículo.-

El silencio se apodero del canal de comunicación, haciendo a los siguientes 20 minutos de trayecto, bastantes solitarios.

Verde diviso la pequeña colina en la que había planeado esperar para su emboscada.

Marrón por su parte, se desvió un par de metros de su destino, para dejar a Negro en un lugar escondido y donde pudiera evitar las radios de los policías. Luego de eso, tomo lugar detrás de la colina donde se encontraba Verde.

Naranja por su parte, se posiciono con la moto en el costado contrario de donde estaban sus compañeros.

-" _Marrón en posición._ "-

-" _Aquí Negro. Cortador de señales en funcionamiento._ "-

-Naranja preparado.-

-" _Aquí Verde. Tengo la mira en el horizonte, sin movimientos._ "-

-Entendido Verde.-

Los minutos pasaban, haciendo que la tensión creciera.

-" _Aquí Verde actualizando. Aun sin movimientos."_ -

Los minutos llegaron a convertirse en la primera hora.

-" _Negro al habla. ¿No creen que ya hayan pasado por aquí?_ "-

-" _Cierra la boca y espera mi señal. No pueden haber pasado por aquí aun. Los convoy poseen un estricto horario de partida pero no de llegada._ "-

-" _¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Cierren el hocico y déjenme disfrutar de mi música en paz!_ "-

-" _Tendrás que esperar para escuchar música… Veo el camión a unos treinta minutos de aquí…"_ -

-De acuerdo.-Nick saco una pequeña paleta del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Disfrutando del sabor a mora, el cual era su favorito.- ¿Todos recuerdan sus papeles y acciones?-

-" _¡Si!_ "-Se escuchó de cada uno de los miembros de su equipo desde el parlante.

-Entonces… Vamos con el primer acto…-


	10. Vuelta a la accion!

Hola!!!

Hay alguien que sigua pendiente de este fic?

Si es asi, me encantaria compartirte que retomare la escritura.

Ya lo se, ya lo se. Ha pasado mucho desde el mensaje temporal. Pero te prometo que es en serio.

He extrañado tanto el pasar mis ojos sobre letras que demuestren mi imaginacion al mundo.

Lamento decirte tambien, que no sera una subia diaria o algo por el estilo.

Es "posible" que suba capitulo cada 1 o 2 semanas.

No quiero volver a abandonar este proyecto. Ademas, yo no recibo remuneracion alguna por hacer esto, y las facturas vienen cada vez mas grandes.

Ojala sigan esta historia nuevamente.

Un saludo cariñoso desde las fauces oscuras de zootopia, donde todos pueden ser lo que deseen (mientras se lo permitan).


End file.
